


The Tiniest Romance

by Lady_Red



Series: Once Upon A Tail [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Thumbelina Fusion, F/M, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Life can be quite challenging when you're only the size of a thumb, even more so when catching the eye of the Fairy Prince.Bulma has always believed she was the only one her size in the world until she has a fateful encounter with the the Fairy Prince, Vegeta.A Thumbelina Short story with Vegebul.





	1. The Tiniest Meeting Can Have Consequences

“Bulma, you don’t have to stay, it’s tracking automatically,” Dr. Briefs said as Bulma double checked the astronomical coordinates.

“I know, but I like staying out, besides I can do research as the images come in,” Bulma replied as she watched the images appear on the laptop screen.

“But Bulma, my dear, there are wild animals out here, I don’t want to see my little girl get eaten,” Dr. Briefs said with worry.

“Dad, I’ll be fine, and I’m not little any more, I’m twenty-two. I can take care of myself,” Bulma replied as she looked up at her father, who was sitting on the ground to be more level with his two-inch tall daughter.

Bulma Briefs was the only daughter of Dr. Briefs and she had come to a surprise to them. Dr. Briefs and his wife, Panchy had wanted children but had trouble conceiving until the witch Baba came to them. She had come looking for shelter and Panchy had been more than welcoming while Dr. Briefs had not minded at all. And as a thank you, Baba had given them a seed she said was magical. She had explained that the seed would grant them the wish of child if it was raised with love and care. Dr. Briefs being a scientist, of course had been skeptical, however Panchy had been very excited and took up the task. He had been a little worried about having his wife’s hopes being devastatingly dashed away but did not have the heart to stop her and he even helped her take care of the flower at times.

Eventually, after a year, the flower grew into a large blue tulip and Panchy had been so excited that she kissed the flower, causing it to bloom. She had squealed in shock and delight when there, lying in the petals was a little girl that looked to be a year old. To say the least, Dr. Briefs had been shocked, but he and Panchy immediately fell in love with their little girl. Panchy had wanted to call her ‘Thumbelina’ but Dr. Briefs had quickly interfered and was able to call his daughter Bulma. Over the years she had grown up to not only be beautiful but very intelligent, which pleased Dr. Briefs greatly. He was able to teach her many things and she soaked it up like a sponge. They also had exposed her to the world and the media had been surprised at the turn events, especially since Dr. Briefs had hoped that in time Bulma would be his successor of his company Capsule Corporation. But they quickly accepted her as she was very intelligent and started creating her own inventions that had helped Capsule Corporation.

Dr. Briefs had the right to be worried about his tiny daughter, over the years there had been times where she had almost been eaten by wild animals or kidnapped for ransom. She had handled herself each time, but it still made him and his wife panic. She also had a strange fans and stalkers, Bulma had even claimed that a pig came up to her to ask for her hand in marriage. Dr. Briefs had hoped she meant figuratively rather than literally.

That was another worry of Dr. Briefs, because of her size, she may never find a fitting companion for herself. She told him that she was fine on her own when he had voiced his concern, but he could still see in her eyes that it bothered her. He only wish he could make her happy.

“Oh alright, just don’t stay out here too late, have a good night,” Dr. Briefs said as he stood and went down the stairs to the door of the observatory.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Bulma shouted to him as he went out the door. She was perched on the edge of the laptop on a table that was only few inches off the ground. She wore a red, strapless summer dress with a flowy skirt that rested to the top of her knees. She also had matching red flats and a weathered black leather jacket with many zipper pockets inside and out that she wore open. She dressed just right for the warm summer night that would soon cool down.

Bulma sighed heavily when she was finally alone as she looked up at the sky through the slit of the dome. She was out an open field that was far from her parents’ home, where she and her father would often set up their telescope observatory to take images. She had a deep interest in engineering and astronomy and had built this new telescope to test out it’s imaging capabilities. When she was out here watching the stars, she didn’t feel so alone as she often did. Bulma sighed again as she stood and stretched, reaching her hands up high to work out the kinks. She sat on the edge of the table and jumped down to the floor to walk over to check on her telescope. She went to the base of the telescope where there was a small opening to the microcontroller board and wires and climbed in. She checked for loose wires and when she felt she was satisfied she walked out.

Suddenly, she was yanked back from behind and pulled into a hard wall as something wrapped around her waist and a warm strong pressure was on her mouth. She struggled against the unmovable binds that she held her, clawing at the warm steel at her waist as she tried to scream, but it came out muffled.

“Tell me why you’re working with the humans and I won’t hurt you… much,” a deep, raspy voice said in her ear and she froze. “There is no one here to hear you scream, so you might as well save your breath.”

Bulma blinked and reached up to touch the warmth on her mouth, jerking back when she felt cloth on her fingertips, but she continued her exploration and was surprised to find something shaped like fingers.  She slid her fingers in between them, intertwining her hand with the stranger that held her and gentle pulled them away from her mouth. She gasped slightly when she saw that it was an actual hand that was in hers.

“Are you going to behave, or are am I going to have to persuade you to talk,” the voice said, a breath in her blue locks. Bulma felt her heart pound as she slowly turned her head to look up at the voice. Her eyes grew wide and breath caught her in throat as she saw the stranger for the first time. It was man with handsome severe strong features, his black hair pointed to the sky in dark flames with a widows peak, and he stared at her with expressionless, cold black eyes. But what took her breath away was that he was her height. Bulma looked at him in wonder as she studied his features. He stared at her back, taking in her features impassively, “Are you mute? Speak.”

Bulma licked her lips to moisten them, “Y-you’re small like me.”

The man frowned, “What?” Bulma turned slightly in his grasp and with her free hand, she carefully reached up to touch his face. He didn’t move as she traced a finger along his cheek in astonishment, feeling his smooth skin against her fingertip that told her that he was real. He spoke with a bored tone, “What are you doing?”

Bulma snapped back to her senses and looked up into his icy gaze, “W… who are you?”

He frowned further than she thought possible, “You do not know who I am?”

“No, should I?” She asked carefully.

He glanced at her form, “Where are your wings?”

Bulma blinked, “Wings?”

His eyes narrowed, “Yes, wings, like mine.”

Bulma glanced behind him see translucent dark navy wings with sparkly gold veins and their shape was similar to sleek, pointed butterfly wings. Her brows came together in confusion, “I never had wings.”

“How is that possible?” He asked as he gently turned her to get a better look at her back, while still holding her firmly.

She gasped when she felt his hand glide down between her shoulder blades, “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“I don’t understand,” she heard him say in confusion as he continued to touch her.

“Would you stop!” Bulma exclaimed as she tried to pull away from him, now not so excited to be in this man's presence.

Suddenly she was standing facing him, and she noticed that he was wearing a dark navy bodysuit and white plated armor with white gloves and boots. He reached forward and grabbed one of her blue curls that hung around her shoulders, rubbing it between his finger and thumb, “What are you?”

“I’m human, what are you?” Bulma reflected back, getting angrier with his manhandling.

He glanced at her defiant eyes, “I am Saiyan,”

“Saiyan?” Bulma asked in confusion.

The man paused, “Ah, the humans have another word for us, fairies.”

“Fairies?” Bulma repeated as though she missed heard.

“Yes, now speak, how is human as small as you?”

“I don’t have to answer to you,” Bulma said as she yanked out of his grip, which he allowed.

He tilted his head curiously at her, “Believe me, woman, it would be in your best interest to answer me.”

“No,” Bulma simply said as she crossed her arms and raised her chin boldly at him.

“Then you’re coming with me,” he said as he stepped toward her menacingly.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Bulma threw her hands up and he paused. “Fine, I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

The fairy folded his arms against his chest, “Good, now answer my questions.”

Bulma sighed, “Okay, but let me show you something first.”

Bulma lifted the hem of her skirt and the fairy raised a brow, “What is this?”

Bulma smiled coyly at him, “Don’t you want to know what I am?”

“I’m not interested in what you are offering, vulgar woman,” he said boredly. “Presenting your body to me won’t appease me.”

Bulma only smiled wider, “Are you sure?”

“Stop…” The fairy was interrupted when he felt something sharp dig into his leg. He looked down to see metal claws in his thigh connected to wires. “What…”

He went down on his hands and knees when electricity surged through his body, his muscles twitched and spasmed violently. Suddenly it stopped and the fairy looked up at Bulma and his eyes grew wide in surprise when he saw that she was holding a stun gun in her hands. She smiled at him with pride, “Surprised, fairy boy? Did you think you’ve been the only creature out there that’s tried to get me? There have been many animals out here who tried to eat me, and I had to find a way to protect myself.”

“Do you think your little device will stop me, it merely tickled,” he said amusedly as he began to stand.

Bulma moved the dial on the side and shocked him again and he immediately went down, “You’re certainly strong, I usually have to use this setting on cats.”

The fairy clenched his teeth as he felt the higher electricity passed through his body, “This won’t stop me woman.” He slowly started to push himself up.

Bulma tilted her head, “Is that so?” She reached up under her skirt again and pulled out a gun that was strapped to her thigh as she continued to blast him with electricity. She aimed at his neck and fired, shooting two darks into him.

Vegeta looked up at her in shock as she stopped electrocuting him and pulled out the two darts, “What did you do?” He stared at the darts for a moment before throwing them aside and stood. But he stumbled and shook his head while trying to walk toward her.

“Sometimes I also have to use those when shocking doesn’t work, don’t worry, it should only put you to sleep for a couple hours… but by then I should be gone,” Bulma shrugged as she watched him step toward her and fell to his knees. She didn’t move as he crawled to her, trying to stay awake before he fell forward, only a few millimeters away from her.

“I’ll get you, woman,” he said as his eyes drooped.

“You can sure try,” she said as she watch his body slump into the ground and relax. She waited a moment before walking over to him and poked his cheek a few times. He didn’t stir and Bulma sighed with relief, “Of course the first man I meet that’s my size threatens me… it's probably a good thing I’ll be single for the rest of my life.”

Bulma knelt down beside the fairy and studied his features, “It’s such a shame too, because he’s kind of cute.” Bulma sighed one more time and rolled the fairy over, groaning as she pushed his body over and she fell over on top of him when she finally got him on his back. She looked over at his leg where the hooks dug into him and she reached back into her pocket to pull out a small capsule case. She opened it and pulled out a capsule to click and toss beside her. A small little medical box appeared beside her and she opened it to pull out bandages and disinfectant. Her father had made her all these things for her with his 3D printer and she helped design a lot of the tools she thought she would need. She was grateful as she had to many times patch up the animals she had shocked when she had been in dangerous situations. Bulma put a firm hand on the fairy’s thigh and grabbed the barb of the stun gun to defly pull it out. She carefully put it aside and went to remove the other barb before she placed gauze on his wounds to stop the bleeding. When she was satisfied that it was safe, she quickly cleaned the wounds and placed healing ointment before wrapping his thigh up securely.

“Well that should do it,” Bulma said as she put her supplies away and recapulized her medical kit to put it away. She glanced over at the prince who was sleeping heavily, his chest rising and falling steadily, “Well fairy boy, let’s hope we never meet again.”

Bulma stood and grabbed another capsule from her case and clicked it, throwing it far from her and it popped to reveal a small red hoverjet that she had designed. She quickly walked over to it and opened the teflon glass top hatch to climb in. She fastened her seatbelt and started the engine, the hatch closed as the jet began to rise from the ground. She gently aimed the jet toward the open slit of the dome and she pushed the throttle forward, sending the jet flying out into the sky. As Bulma started putting the coordinates into her jet, something heavy landed on top with a thud, causing her jet to dip for a moment. A alarm went off before she heard something slam at the top of her jet and she looked up and paled. The fairy was on top of her jet. He had been playing possum. She watched as he pulled back his fist to punch the glass of her hatch and she noticed that there was already a small crack. She looked on in alarm as he smashed his fist into the glass, cracking it even further. Bulma quickly started typing in commands into her jet and she yelped when the glass above shattered from the fairy’s finally assault and rained down on her. She looked up to see the fairy pull out bits of glass to make the hole he made larger and she pushed a button on her control panel.

Bulma found herself in free fall as her chair was ejected from below the jet, the fairy looked surprised and as soon as Bulma was far enough, the jet exploded. The force of the blast sent her flying away from the jet even further and Bulma quickly pulled on the strap beside her to release her parachute. Bulma looked up to see bits of her jet falling to the ground in fiery heaps as she floated down. Bulma looked away to see where she was gliding down and saw an alcove of trees and steered herself toward it. As soon as she hit the ground, she quickly unfastened her seatbelt and ran into the forest. She had a feeling that that explosion wouldn’t stop her fairy stalker. She saw a large bush and ran straight into it, jumping in between branches and crouched down to hide herself from view. She tried to control her breathing as she pulled out her dart gun again and pulled out the magazine and saw that she had four darts left. She hoped it would be enough to put him down if she came across him again.

Bulma sat there in the bush, listening for any movement as her breath settled to a more normal rate. She waited a few more minutes before slowly emerging from the bush, taking careful steps to not be heard. Bulma took in her surrounding as she held her gun out in front of her, she heard nothing but the usual noises of the night and continued forward. She kept herself close to the trees as she watched where she placed her steps when she walked further into the forest. Bulma heard something snap behind her and she wheeled around with her gun to find nothing there. Bulma felt her heart hammering against her rib cage and realized that the forest had become eerily quiet, all the creatures had suddenly gone still. There was a predator nearby. Bulma took a steady breath as she slowly turned around back to the path she was following. Bulma’s heart stopped. The fairy was right in front of her. He smirked at her as she quickly raised her gun, but he was too fast and snatched it out of her hand to throw it aside. Bulma reached down to grab her stun gun, however she never got the chance as the fairy grabbed her hands and hauled her body against his.

Bulma struggled against his hold and he chuckled at her efforts, “That’s it woman, fight me.”

“I should have murdered you!” She yelled at him as she tried to yank her wrists from his powerful grip.

He laughed again, “So spirited.”

Suddenly Bulma found herself on her back with the fairy on top of her, her arms were over her head where he held them down. Bulma bucked against him, “Let go!”

“What’s the matter? No more tricks up your sleeve?” He asked amusedly as he moved so that he was holding both of her wrists with one hand.

He slid his free hand up her skirt and Bulma paled, “Stop! Get off of  me!”

“Calm yourself woman,” the fairy said as he grabbed her stun gun that was tied to her thigh and tossed it away from them. He checked her other leg and found it to be bare before he went to reach into her coat pockets and pulled out her capsule box and a swiss army knife she had also kept with her. When he finished checking her for weapons, he moved to straddle her and continued to hold down her wrists with one hand, boring down on her with his presence. Bulma continued to squirm against his strong hold, but he was unmovable as steel. Bulma finally stopped when she realized it was futile and was panting from her exertion as the fairy studied her carefully. They made eye contact and they stared at each other for a moment, his gaze revealed nothing as hers was full of anger. The fairy finally broke the silence, “This is the first time I’ve ever felt challenged into a chase… you should be proud, woman.”

“Give me the chance and I’ll really challenge you,” Bulma said heatedly.

The fairy chuckled amusedly, “You know, other Saiyan women have challenged me and have failed. They come after me with their strength and I put them down right away with no chase, but you are different. You used your smarts and wit and almost brought me down... and then you ran. You made my blood boil for the chase.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Bulma growled.

“Ah, that’s right, you’re not Saiyan,” the fairy said as he brought a hand up to brush his fingers against her cheek and she flinched away from him. “If you stop fighting me, I will talk to you in a more civilized way.”

Bulma looked at him and felt no danger from him, she puffed a sigh through her nose, “Fine, now get off me.”

The fairy looked at her for a moment before releasing her wrists and moved away to only sit close beside her. Bulma sat up and rubbed her wrists, glancing at the fairy with unease. He studied her carefully before speaking, “I have you seen you before from afar, you were working with that older human. I thought you were a Saiyan working for him, but I did not notice you were not without wings.”

Bulma glanced at him wearily, “How long have you been watching me?”

“Perhaps a month, only from far away, but when I saw you alone today I decided to confront you,” the fairy explained. “Now, tell me your story.”

Bulma sighed before looking away, “That man you saw with me was my father. He and my mother told me that they had trouble having children and that’s when my mother was approached by a witch, who gave them a seed. She told my mother to grow it with care and love, and eventually the flower grew and when my mother kissed it… I appeared inside the flower.”

The fairy looked at her in astonishment, “You were born from a flower?”

Bulma chuckled without humor, “I know, crazy, right?”

“A witch’s magic is a powerful thing, I would not question it,” the fairy said, seemingly accepting her story. “Then you are not Saiyan… fairy?”

Bulma glanced at him, “Like I said, as far a I know I’m human.”

The fairy nodded, “I see.”

“Now that you know the truth, will you let me go?” Bulma asked carefully.

The fairy glanced at her intensely, “No.”

Bulma blinked at him, “No? What do you mean no?”

“I cannot let you go because you are now my bride,” the fairy said carefully.

“What!” Bulma shrieked, causing him to flinch. “What the hell are you talking about?! I didn’t agree to be your bride! What the hell is wrong with you! First you threaten me, and then you hunt me down like a wild animal and now you expect me to believe I’m suppose to marry you! You don’t even know my name, you jackass!”

The fairy looked nonplussed, “Then tell me your name, woman, so I may know who is to be my bride.”

“I don’t think I want to tell you now,” Bulma said as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

The fairy narrowed his eyes at her, “I see I will have an audacious wife.” He broke into a smirk, “I would expect nothing less from the future queen of the Saiyans.”

Bulma blinked at him, “Come again?”

The fairy’s expression turned predatory as he began to crawl toward her, Bulma tried to scoot away but he captured her wrists again quickly to stay her. He grinned evilly at her, “You should be honored woman, you are now to be the wife of Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans.”

Bulma took in his expression, “You’re joking right? You? A prince? You act more like a wild beast.”

The fairy, Vegeta chuckled amusedly, “You flatter me.”

Bulma shook her head to try and escape this nonsense, “Uh, sorry but you need to find someone else to be your bride.”

“That’s not how it works,” Vegeta said as he moved a little closer to her.

“Then explain it to me,” Bulma said as her heart began to speed up as he came closer like a lethal panther.

“In my world, when a woman wants a husband, she must initiate a chase. She does this by challenging the man she is interested in, usually through physical strength. She must be able to physically harm the man, draw blood. And if she is successful, she will run. Of course the man can choose to chase or not,” Vegeta explained as he was a couple of millimeters away from her now.

“Then why did you?” Bulma asked as she became mesmerized by his dark predatory eyes, like a rabbit caught in the fox’s snare.

“As I said, many women have tried to challenge me, and they could never physically overpower me. You have been the first to succeed in bringing to my knees and not only that but you drew blood,” Vegeta explained as his eyes flickered to her lips.

“But I didn’t use physical strength,” Bulma replied as she slowly drew her tongue over her lips, drawing his attention further to her mouth.

“No, you didn’t… but you still drew blood, and I enjoyed our chase. It was… explosive,” Vegeta smirked as he rubbed his thumbs across her wrists. “Now, tell me your name, woman.”

Bulma bit her lip in uncertainty, before taking a breath, “Bulma, my name is Bulma.”

“Bulma,” he said her name carefully, as though savoring each syllable. “I’m Vegeta, your bridegroom.”

“Vegeta,” she repeated, almost a whisper.

“Yes, say my name again, I want to hear it from you lips,” he said as he was now close enough to breath the same air as her.

“Vegeta…” As soon as she spoke his name, Vegeta pressed his lips against hers firmly.

Bulma gasped softly. It was her first kiss. Vegeta pulled away slightly to look at her for a moment, they both stared at each other with a look of surprise. There had been a spark in that kiss. Vegeta seemed to recover and gently closed the gap between them again to meld his soft lips against hers. Vegeta moved slowly as though trying to learn the shape of her lips with his and Bulma began to lean into him, finally snapping out of her stupor. Vegeta pulled away a few times to only press kisses against her lips until he slanted his mouth over hers, kneading her lips a bit clumsily. Bulma moved her lips with his, following his movements as he grew more confident with his kisses the longer they continued. He then licked the seam of her lip with the tip of his tongue, causing Bulma to gasp at his touch and slightly pull away from him.

Vegeta looked at her impassively and seemed to be waiting for her next move. It was as though he waiting for her permission to continue. Bulma stared at him for a few beats before she surged forward to kiss him again. He moved his lips over hers as he glided his hands up her arms and over shoulders until he reached her waist and pulled her against him tenderly. This time when he touched the tip of his tongue against her closed lips, she ever so slightly parted them, giving him enough room to slip his tongue between her pink, pouty lips. Bulma’s breath hitched when his tongue gently brushed against hers before he continued to stroke it slowly. Bulma moaned as she tasted his heady wildness as she pushed her body closer to his, clutching his armor. Vegeta’s chest rumbled as he sampled his bride for the first time, she was sweet like ripe berries against his tongue. She whimpered when he began to stroke his tongue against hers more feverishly before entwining to suck it.

“Bulma!”

Bulma pulled away from Vegeta quickly to look back at the sound of her father’s voice, “That’s my dad, I have to go.”

Vegeta held her closer, “I think I've already explained, you are my bride now, you’re coming with me.”

Bulma glared at him, “And I said no, now get your fairy paws off me.”

Vegeta raised a brow at her, “You weren’t complaining about my touch a few moments ago.”

“That was before you got all clingy, now let go,” Bulma said as she shoved at him uselessly.

“No,” he said as he quickly captured her lips with his. Bulma involuntarily moaned but quickly recovered and bit down hard on his tongue that had slipped into her mouth. Vegeta sprung back with a growl, though never releasing her as he spit blood onto the ground beside them. He wiped his bottom lip with his gloved thumb and came back with a smear of red blood. Bulma waited with a mixture of anger and apprehension for his next move as she tasted his blood on her tongue, it was sweet like honey. Vegeta looked up at her coldly for a moment before breaking into a feral grin, “I can’t wait to have you bare and squirming beneath me, woman.”

Bulma looked at him in surprise before scoffing, “You freak, what makes you think I'll let you touch me again.”

“I can be persuasive,” Vegeta purred as  he moved in and nuzzled his face against hers.

“Listen fairy boy, I'm not interested,” Bulma said as she tried to push him off her. As Vegeta continued to nuzzle her, she remembered something her mother told her of fairy lore, something that may get her out of her current predicament. “You can’t take me away yet, you haven’t completed my quest.”

Vegeta froze and pulled away with a frown, “How do you know of this?”

“It’s on the internet,” Bulma shrugged. “You can’t marry me unless you compete a task I give you, it’s supposed to be a symbol of devotion, if my information is correct.”

Vegeta huffed a sigh through his nose, “It is correct.” Vegeta looked at her with a bored expression, “Very well, what is your quest, bride?”

Bulma stared at him for a moment, trying to think of an impossible task that would keep him off her back, “You have to bring me back the head of a… shark… in one week.”

Vegeta looked at her unimpressed, “Is that all?”

Bulma blinked at him and a light bulb flashed in her mind, “You also have to present me with a engagement ring with a stone made of obsidian rock in a marquise cut and the band made of chromium metal.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, she had purposely chosen those materials for their difficulty of use and he must have seen through her rouse. However, he smirked evilly at her, baring his teeth, “I’ll have it done it in a day, be prepared bride, you’ll be mine tomorrow.”

Bulma scoffed, “We’ll see, fairy boy.” She shoved at him with all her might, “You better get going, you only have twenty-four hours.”

“Hn,” Vegeta replied before he quickly kissed her lips, surprising her and then abruptly stood. His wings snapped open and he looked down at her with a cold gaze, “I’ll be in your dreams, bride.”

Bulma stared at him in disbelief before he shot up in the air, leaving a trail of sparkly gold dust. Bulma slumped down on the ground with dumbfounded relief, “I should have told me to give me the moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please let me know what you thought! ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> Also for those following Galactic Pursuit, I'll have Chapter 38 up soon! 😘


	2. The Tiniest Miscalculation

Bulma sighed blissfully as she felt warm, strong fingertips glide down the sides of her naked body. There was a hot breath against her skin before she felt wet open kisses caress the long column of her neck. The firm hands that held her, slid to waist as the kisses continued down her chest. Bulma moved her hands to clutch onto powerful biceps as her thighs slowly moved apart to allow the weight on top of her to settle between her legs. She felt muscular, smooth skin against her body and something as hard as steel pressed into her belly. Bulma moaned when her hardened nipple was being gently sucked into that molten hot mouth and she moved her legs restlessly against the sheets, rubbing them over the muscular legs that lied between them. 

She arched her back to get closer to the stranger that held her as he moved to take her other breast in her mouth. Bulma felt that rod of steel move toward her vaginal feminine entrance. She gasped and jerked when it parted her puffy nether lips to rub her swollen bud. She wanted more and moved her hips to feel that steel stroke her clit. 

The mouth left her breast and moved to claim her lips and Bulma moaned into the stranger's mouth that tasted of wildness and nature. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she mewled as he curled it around hers. Bulma slid her hands over the stranger's shoulders as their hips moved faster against one another, her body felt hot as she began to breathe heavier with her anonymous lover. Her lover pulled away to pepper kisses along her jaw and she moved her hands down his back. Bulma felt her womb tighten as her clit was being stroked faster and faster. 

“That's it my bride, feel me,” she heard a dark raspy voice in her ear that sent shivers down her spine. It was familiar, but Bulma couldn't place it as she moaned when she felt her vaginal muscles clench from the friction on her clit. Her hands continued to roam down her lover's muscular back and she froze when she felt something soft and sleek underneath her fingers. Bulma opened her eyes to see her lover's back and dark navy blue butterfly wings sprouting from him. Bulma gasped when her lover moved up on his elbows to look down at her… it was Vegeta, the fairy prince. 

He smirked down at her with his cold dark gaze and she felt more moisture pool between her legs, “Enjoying your dream, my bride?”

Bulma woke up with a start, panting and sweaty as she feminine core throbbed, begging for release that never came. Bulma bit her lip as she slid her hand down her body, lifting the hem of her nightgown up to slip her hand into her panties. She parted her puffy lips with her fingers and coated them with her own feminine moisture. She dipped her finger slightly into her entrance before bringing it back to her clit and rubbed it in slow circles. 

The face of the fairy prince came to mind as she closed her eyes and continued play with her bud. She could almost feel his hard, muscular body against hers, her breasts rubbing his chiseled chest. Bulma glided her free hand to her breast and pinched her nipple, moaning when she remembered his mouth on her in her dream. Bulma rubbed her clit faster, using two fingers to pinch it just right as her breathing became heavier, imagining Vegeta’s cock rubbing it. In her dream he had felt huge between her feminine lips and she wondered what it would feel like to have it inside her. Bulma’s body jerk at the thought as her pace increased and soon her imagination turned to having the fairy prince's mouth licking her clit, sucking on it before he pushed his tongue inside her entrance. 

Bulma moaned as she saw the prince in her mind's eye look up at her with his cold gaze as he lapped up her feminine juices and she pressed down on her clit, feeling her womb burst. Bulma’s body bowed against her bed, gasping silently as warmth radiated over body, pleasant tingles flooding her limbs. She settled back down on the bed and removed her hand from her drenched vaginal lips, feeling her heart began to return to a normal rate. She still felt somewhat aroused, as though her own touch wasn’t enough to satisfy her. 

Bulma realized that she had just fantasized about the arrogant fairy prince and cursed, “Fucking fairy asshole, it’s because that jackass said that he’ll be in my dreams that I imagined him in my sleep.”

Bulma sighed heavily as she sunk into her bed, trying to cast her thoughts of the fairy prince from her mind. She looked out her window and saw that the sun was low in the sky, slowly turning to night. She had slept the day away. After her encounter with the prince last night, she had found her father who had come looking for her because he had forgotten to tell her that he and her mother would be gone for a week. They were going to a work related event out of town and would not be there by the time she returned to the house. Bulma had been glad that her father had interrupted what could have been something she may have regretted later. She hadn’t told him about Prince Vegeta, as he would have worried over it and cancel the trip. And she had no doubt she wouldn't be seeing the prince ever again. If a fairy couldn’t complete the wedding quest, then he had to forfeit the marriage, and though he had seemed confident, Bulma knew that he wouldn’t be able to accomplish her task. She deliberately made it difficult for him so he would keep away.

Bulma wanted to return to her observatory and see her images as well as prepare to take new ones. She was a little apprehensive about going, but she wasn’t going to let some fairy ruin her fun. Bulma threw the sheets off and went to her personal bathroom to shower. 

Bulma’s room had been made specially for her, it had all the space that she needed if not more as it was design as an apartment suite. Her bedroom was in pink gold with cream colored carpet with a large four poster to one side of the room. Sheer gold curtains hung down from the canopy, fit for a princess. There was a small sitting section a few yards from the foot of the bed with beige wood that matched the wood of the bed. The cabriole couch was in a rose pink color and faced the large flat screen TV with a gold frame, which was currently displaying images of ocean waves. Large windows covered one side of the room, while the other side contained a two rooms, one was the bathroom and the other was a walk-in closet, all of which was in the same pink gold. 

Bulma’s large bathroom had a shower and a separate gold freestanding bathtub that edges curves like waves beside the far wall with windows. The floor tiles were also in gold with a shimmery wave that followed into shower that had curved glass doors to the side of the room. Across from it was a modern-style toilet and vanity countertop in cream marble with a shallow, pink stone bowl sink as an oval mirror hung over it. 

Bulma quickly pulled off her clothes and went into the shower to turned on the water, hoping the heat and water pressure would take away her worries as she stood under the showerhead. She stood there for a few minutes before she washed up, only taking ten minutes to go through her routine. She soon was dried off and dressed in a deep blue chiffon summer wrap dress with white floral print with hints of orange in the petals. The dress had spaghetti straps that went around her neck and crossed over in the back, while the hem came to mid thigh. She strapped her stun and dart gun to her thighs, just barely hidden under her skirt and she threw on her leather jacket before slipping into beige ballet flats. She quickly combed her blue locks and left it loose as she went to one of the windows of her room and opened it to a large balcony.

Bulma reached into her pocket and took out her capsule box to take out her second hover jet, clicking and tossing the canister far from her. There was a poof and there was her red hover jet waiting for her. She climbed in and quickly took off into the direction of the observatory without preamble. Night quickly fell as she flew and she looked around to see nothing abnormal as she tilted her plane up to fly over the canopy of trees when she reached the forest. Bulma pressed a button on her controls to put an electrified shield over her jet, she had hawks try to pluck her out of the sky before and wanted to be safe. The clearing of the forest came into view along with the observatory and Bulma took out her tablet to open the door of the dome. The door to the side slid open and Bulma swiftly glided her plane down and entered the dome with ease as she began to slowly power down her jet. She engaged the jet’s hovering capabilities to gently touch down on the floor.

Bulma opened the hatch to climb out and jump off her jet, landing gracefully on her feet. She turned to her plane and recapsulated it before sticking it in her pocket as she walked over to her computer station. Bulma climbed up onto the table to boot up her computer, and once it was up, she checked on her images from the night before. She was pleased at the high quality and moved on to take set up her telescope to take flats. Bulma stretched her arms high in the air as she waited for the whole process to finish.

Bulma heard a loud wet thud by the entrance of the door. She blinked and turned to the door but from her angle, she couldn’t see past the door frame. Bulma sat down on the table to slide off it and pulled out her stun gun as she cautiously approached the door. She brought her gun up for the ready as she moved to the wall of the dome, keeping her back safe as she moved over to the door. When she reached the door frame, she took a deep calming breath and lept out from the door and aimed her gun for any intruder. 

Bulma nearly jumped in fright, when right at the entrance was the open massive jaws of a Great White Shark. Bulma felt her heart pound in her ears as a coldness spread to her chest as she took in the shark head with blood pooling around it. Bulma swallowed loudly as she took a step back to avoid the the stream of blood that was coming toward her. She continued moving back with her stun gun up, waiting for anything to come at her. Bulma jumped when she ran into something hard from behind, she twirled around with her gun and fired. But it missed its target as the fairy prince tilted his head to the side. 

Vegeta smirked as he took the gun from her nerveless fingers to toss it aside before hauling her up against his chest, “Hello, my bride, did you miss me?”

Bulma looked at him with dumbfounded apprehension, “How…?”

Vegeta chuckled evilly, “I’m the Prince of all Saiyans, there is no challenge that I can’t conquer!”

“You… you actually killed that shark,” Bulma looked at him in wonder.

Vegeta brought a hand up to smooth a strand of hair behind her ear, “Of course, it was a mighty battle. You should be proud woman, your quest actually made me break into a sweat… but I expect no less from my future bride.”

Bulma looked back at the shark head, “That’s a Great White shark…”

“I knew to impress you I needed to engage the most ferocious beast of the seas,” Vegeta said as he moved in to cuddle his muzzle against her soft cheek.

Bulma was struck dumb as she took in the shark head that now decorated the door of the observatory and the fairy that was currently purring like a content cat as he held her. Her brain quickly caught up to her as she remembered the second part of her quest, “And the ring?”

Vegeta didn’t release his hold on her as he reached into the neck of his battlesuit and pulled out a silver band, presenting it to her in the palm of his hand. Bulma blinked as she stared at the ring in astonishment, she could feel Vegeta’s cold gaze observe her facial expressions closely, his face still pressed against hers as she shakily took the ring from him. 

The chromium ring gleamed as it appeared to have three thin strands of metal braid around to create the band with perfect little diamonds woven all around, and in the center was an obsidian rock with streaks of different shades of red and hints of gold threads. And it was not just in a marquis shape, it had been cut like any other stone to create that perfect peak at both ends as it shined at different angles from the light hitting it. She had never seen anything like it. It was beautiful, intricate and one of a kind.

“You can check for its authenticity if you wish,” he said into her skin. 

“I should, but I have feeling I won't need to,” Bulma said as she continued to look over the ring. 

“Aren't you going to put it on?” He asked coldly. 

Bulma glanced at him suspiciously, “Will something happen if I do?”

“Something will happen if you don't,” he said menacingly. 

Bulma rolled her eyes, “Whatever fairy boy.” Vegeta pulled away from her and took the ring as he grabbed her left hand. He slid the ring gently onto her ring finger, it fit perfectly to her surprise, but Vegeta smirked as if he knew a secret she didn't before placing a tender kiss on her knuckles. 

Vegeta pulled her flushed across his body once again, “Now bride, you are to come with me.”

“Excuse me?” Bulma almost shrieked in disbelief. 

Vegeta frowned, “I completed your quest, now you are to be mine.”

Bulma paled, “You can't just take me away! I didn't agree to go with you!”

“You did when you gave me your quest,” Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, his wings flickered in annoyance. 

“Yes I gave you a quest to prove your devotion, I never said I would go with you! I don't even know you!” Bulma argued heatedly. 

“We have centuries to get to know each other,” Vegeta replied as he pulled her closer. 

“In five minutes I'm about to make myself a widow,” Bulma replied as she slapped at his armor. 

Vegeta smirked amusedly, “Your threats arouse me, bride.”

“You're a pervert, now let go, I'm not going anywhere with you,” Bulma said as she tried to push him off her. 

“You promised yourself to me,” Vegeta said, his voice becoming dangerously low. 

“The word ‘promise’ never came out of my mouth, you made that assumption on your own,” Bulma said defiantly, unafraid as she felt his anger roll off of him in waves. “Besides I never completed your quest.”

Vegeta tilted his head at her, “You know of that too.”

“I can't be the bride of the Fairy Prince if I don't prove my devotion, now can I?” Bulma said smugly. 

Vegeta stared at her expressionlessly, “If I give you a quest, and you complete it, will you come with me willingly?”

“If I complete your quest I'll… let you court me,” Bulma said carefully. 

Vegeta looked at her blandly, “What?”

“Hey, you've been pushing your fairy culture on me, you haven't been exactly fair. If you want me to marry you, you need to follow my culture too,” Bulma said rebelliously, her eyes alight with anger and passion. 

Vegeta became mesmerized by her eyes as he cupped her cheek gently and for a few moments he didn't speak. Then he suddenly pointed at the shark, “What is that?”

Bulma blinked at him and looked at the shark, “A Great White shark?”

“Does it have another name? I wish to know,” he demanded. 

“It has a scientific name, I believe that it's Carcharodon carcharias,” Bulma said with a tilt of her head and she looked over at Vegeta curiously when she noticed his evil smirk. “What?”

Vegeta leaned into her, “You completed my quest, bride.”

“What! You can't do that!” Bulma shrieked incredulously. 

Vegeta grin turned feral, “I certainly can and I did.” He suddenly turned serious, “Now bride, what are the steps to human courtship.”

Bulma looked at him in disbelief before sighing, she did say she'd let him date her, “There aren't really any steps, we go out together to get to know each other, have fun… that kind thing.”

“Go out?” Vegeta asked carefully. 

“Yeah, for example, we can have dinner together, that's usually what most people do on a first date,” Bulma explained patiently. 

“A date?” Vegeta’s brows drew together in confusion. 

“Uh, it's what the steps of a courtship are called,” Bulma replied. 

“You said there weren't any steps,” he said with a raised brow. 

“No, but these dates eventually lead to marriage, and before you ask, there isn't a set number of dates. We can decide when we've had enough dates that we want to marry,” Bulma clarified further as she felt Vegeta’s cold gaze assess her. 

“Fine, let us date, I can have a feast prepared immediately,” Vegeta said seriously. 

Bulma raised her brows, “Listen fairy boy, I'm not stupid, I'm not going to eat any fairy food, so you can forget it.”

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed as he turned his head away from her. 

Bulma sighed defeatedly, “Come back here tomorrow, I'll prepare a picnic and we can have a date.”

Vegeta turned back to look at her suspiciously, “And how do I know you won't reneged?”

Bulma bit her lip as she patted her pockets and pulled out her Swiss army knife. She held it out to him, “My father gave this to me on my sixteenth birthday, it's engraved, see…” Bulma showed him the inscription: _To my lovely daughter Bulma, from your father, B. Briefs._ Bulma handed it to Vegeta and he gently took it from her, “This is very important to me, and I want it returned when our courtship has completed.”

Vegeta nodded with understanding, “I'll take care of it.”

“Thank you… now that we have a deal, I really would like for you to go, I have things to do tonight,” Bulma said, turning business-like. 

Vegeta smirked amusedly, “Hn, audacious woman, fine I'll go… for now.”

Bulma held in her sigh of relief, “Then, I'll see you tomorrow night.”

Vegeta grin grew wider before he moved in to whisper in her ear, “No, I'll see you sooner, I'll be waiting for you in your dreams again… and next time I plan to taste that sweet nectar between your creamy thighs.”

Bulma breath hitched and her eyes grew wide as he pulled back to look at her knowingly before he planted a fierce kiss on her lips. His kiss was brief and Bulma was left winded when he suddenly flew off. Bulma blinked, “What just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm pretty free this week so hopefully I'll have a few more chapters up soon! 😁
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I would love to hear from you! 💖


	3. The Tiniest First Date

Crying. That was the first thing Vegeta heard when he slipped into his bride’s dreams. Vegeta frowned as his consciousness continued to slip into her mind. It was not hard for a fairy to slip into the dreams of humans, it simple needed time and practice, though Vegeta had never been interested in it until now. But it was even easier for him to slide into his bride’s mind because she had taken a taste of his blood. She had bonded with him without realizing it. When Saiyans mated they would exchange blood to form their bond and would be connected for life; body, mind and soul.

Vegeta merged his mind with hers and he walked through a dark tunnel, seeing light ahead as the sobbing became louder. He reached the end of the tunnel and stepped into the light, he was blinded for a moment and blinked to adjust his eyesight. He was standing on a large table where a blonde human woman was sitting with her hands cupped close to her face. Her face was red and blotchy as large streams of tears rolled down her face. Standing beside her was the human man that his bride called father, he looked worn out as he rubbed his hand across the space between the crying woman's shoulders.

“Mom, please don’t cry, I’m okay,” he heard his bride speak and realized that she was in the woman’s grasp. She was sitting on her knees as she wrapped her arms around the woman’s thumb, trying to calm her down. His bride looked younger, perhaps sixteen at the most and he realized that he was seeing a memory.

“It’s not okay, that horrible man took my baby,” the woman wailed loudly as she stoke Bulma’s hair gently with her other thumb. “Who knows what he could have done to you!”

“I understand, but I got away,” Bulma tried to appease her mother.

“My dear, our Bulma is smart, she was able to handle the situation quite well,” Dr. Briefs chimed in as he continued to rub her shoulders in an effort to console her.

“She was lucky! I know she’s smart! But what if this happens again! I can’t handle it if something happens to my little girl!” The woman began to sob uncontrollably. Vegeta watched as Bulma and her father gave each other a shared worried look.

“Mom, I’ll be careful next time, I shouldn’t have been wandering in that part of town,” Bulma said softly.

“That’s what upsets me most! You should be able to go anywhere you want! My poor baby, this isn’t your fault,” The woman’s voice cracked. “Never blame yourself.”

Vegeta stood there uncomfortably as the woman continued to cry unsettlingly. He suddenly occurred to him why his bride was so resistant to the idea of him. Not only did she not know him, but her parents would be upset if she disappeared out of thin air. She would be leaving them and the only life she knew behind. Vegeta took a deep breath and released it through his nose and pulled away from her mind. He had wanted to see her, but seeing him would probably only upset her further. He didn’t want to push her, he would have to bide his time when it came to his bride.

Vegeta released her mind and continued to mediate, he was sitting inside a flower to hide from the other Saiyans that wanted his attention. He had yet to announce that he had found his bride as he wanted her to be present when he did. There were Saiyan women still trying to vie for his attention to mate and he easily put them in their place. None of them held a candle to his new bride, Bulma. 

He remembered when he first laid eyes on her. He had flew off from the land of Saiyan in a fit of anger and came to the human world, hoping to cool his head with a new environment. Every day he was constantly fighting off Saiyan women, all because his father had officially announced that it was time for him to take a bride. Since the age of fifteen he had dealt with a handful of women, but once the royal proclamation went out, he had little time to breathe due to all the challenges he had received. In truth he didn’t want a bride, he rather be off fighting and pushing the limits of his strength. But he couldn’t find a moment of peace and that’s when he finally snapped. He flew as far away as he could into the human world unconcerned that anyone would catch him as no other Saiyan could keep up with his speed. He knew no one would think to look there either because he had never held in interest in the human world. 

He had found a nice clearing where he could train and let out his frustrations next to a large dome shaped building. He had not been interested in it at first and he knew someone was inside from the sounds but he hadn’t cared as no human would be able to see him. He decided to train all night to settle his thoughts and clear his anger to the point of exhaustion. He remembered that the sun was beginning to rise when he finally called his training quits and fell back on the grass to catch his breath. He had closed his eyes and was beginning to drift to sleep when he heard singing. The voice was beautiful and sultry, and it had piqued the prince’s interest enough for him to open his eyes to look for where it was coming from. When he pinpointed its location he froze. There at the bottom of the slit opening of the dome had been his future bride.

She was singing a song he never heard before as she twirled around, dancing to the melody. She had been wearing a lacy white summer dress with a deep V-neckline and spaghetti straps. The skirt came to the top of her knees, but floated around her thighs as it twirled with her movements. Her long curled hair had been down at the time and it was the color of a dark sky blue. Her skin was pale, much lighter than his own caramel tone and her physique was much different to the Saiyan women. She was curvy around her chest and hips, her waist small and while her limbs were toned, she had no real muscle mass on her. She seemed soft and delicate as her facial features were exquisite, she had a heart-shaped face, a small nose, full pouty lips, and large doll-like blue eyes. Her lack of wings had escaped his noticed as he was entranced by the woman who was singing and dancing gracefully. He had never had an interest in women before, but when he saw her, he wanted to know everything about her.

He had planned to get closer, but that’s when her father appeared beside her and Vegeta at first thought that she was in danger, until she had spoken to the man. Vegeta had been confused at their interaction and when she left with the man, he had thought that she was a fairy that betrayed her own kind. Vegeta decided to return again to keep an eye on her, in case she was spilling secrets to the human, at least that what he had convinced himself. In truth, he wanted to see her again and for nearly a month he had watched her, hiding in the shadows of the observatory as she worked with technology he had not seen before. He enjoyed watching her, she was lively and expressional as she went about her routine, but she was never alone. The human man had been with her the whole time and rarely spoke as he worked on his own inventions. At the time Vegeta had no idea what their relationship was and he hoped that one day he would be able to confront the beautiful woman.

His patience proved rewarding when the human had left one night, leaving the woman on her own. Vegeta immediately pounce on her the moment she was alone. When he had taken her in his arms, she was softer than he had imagined and he had been enthralled by her big ocean blue eyes. He was shock to find that she was not a fairy or even aware of their existence. He had thought that she hid her wings with glamour, but that was not the case. It hadn’t mattered, he wanted to know who she was and she proved to be spirited. Vegeta smirked when he remembered how she had taken him by surprise. He thought that she was trying to seduce him as others had before, however it had been a rouse and she shot him with not only her stun gun but also with her darts. His little bride who had no physical strength managed to do the one thing that one else could, she drew blood.

The darts that she had used only immobilized him for a few moments and it gave him time to observe her. And to his surprise, instead of leaving, she had cared for him and he realized underneath that boldness she was gentle, loving creature. He was intrigued by her and he knew that he couldn’t let her get away, even his Saiyan nature called to have her. His blood had boiled for the hunt when she tried to run off, and he just knew that she was meant to be his after she had blown up her vehicle to get away from him. It had been unexpected and exciting, he knew that no Saiyan woman would have been able to make the chase as challenging as she did. 

Vegeta had wanted to scoop her up and take her away as soon as he caught her. It was usually with Saiyan culture that they would wed at once, but she invoked an old fairy tradition of quests. It was used for fairies to prove their devotion to one another and it could be used as a test of strength of the mind, body or both. Vegeta knew that she was trying to get away from him when she gave him her quest, they were meant to be difficult, but he relished in the challenge. She was making this marriage difficult already, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He so enjoyed the look on her face when he had presented her with his gifts. She had been shocked at what he had accomplished, but she was very clever and had insisted that she had not promised to be his when he completed his quest, much to his annoyance. Now he was at a dilemma. She had agreed to let him court her after she completed his quest and after seeing her memory, he understood her reluctance to come with him. He would have to tread lightly with his bride, prove to her that they were meant to be and that he did not intend to just take her away from her life and family. She was not raised Saiyan, and while it should put him off, he only saw it as a challenge. She was more than worthy of the Saiyan prince.

“Prince Vegeta!” Vegeta heard the voice of one of his royals guards, Raditz call out.

Vegeta sighed heavily through his nose as he rolled his eyes and pointed his finger up in the air to send a spark of light to give his whereabouts. A few moments later Raditz glided down into the rose that Vegeta had hidden himself in. Raditz wore the royal red battlesuit and black armor, his spiky long hair fell between his brown, moth wings and reached his knees. He bowed to Vegeta before he moved to sit next to him and Vegeta regarded him carefully, “What news do you have for me?”

“I went into the human world and I found information on this Bulma as you asked,” Raditz informed him.

“And?” Vegeta asked, trying to reign in his impatience.

“She is pretty well known in the human world, her father is some sort of… scientist. He creates many inventions as does she. Her family is the richest and most powerful in the human world. She is her father’s heir and will take over their company known as Capsule Corporation,” Raditz explained.

Vegeta nodded, “What else do you know about her?”

“She is very smart and beautiful. She has had problems with humans trying to kidnap her for money, because she is a seemingly easy target due to her size. It has happened a few times, though she has escaped each time unharmed. She is also known for having a forceful personality and always gets what she wants,” Raditz reported further.

Vegeta smirked amusedly, “Of course she does.”

“Prince Vegeta, how is a fairy like her so involved in the human world? Where did you learn of her?” Raditz asked curiously as he noted the interest in his prince's eyes. 

“She is not fairy,” Vegeta replied as he looked up at the sky and saw that it was beginning to darken as the sun was dipping below the horizon.

“How is that possible?” Raditz asked with confusion etching across his features.

“Witch magic,” Vegeta said as he cracked his neck.

“Why are you interested in this… woman?”

Vegeta looked at Raditz coldly, “You must not repeat what I am about to say to you.”

Raditz swallowed loudly in fear as a shiver went down his spine, “Of course, your highness.”

“Bulma is to be my bride,” Vegeta said with pride. 

Raditz blinked at him in surprise, “She… she drew blood…? How?”

“As you said the woman is smart, she was able to bring me to my knees with her clever devices,” Vegeta explained as he recalled the memory fondly. 

“She did not use physical strength?” Raditz asked cautiously. 

Vegeta glared at him, “Is that a problem?”

Raditz quickly shook his head, “N-no, your highness. If you proclaim her challenge to be legitimate, then it is so.”

“Good,” Vegeta replied icily. 

Raditz cleared his throat uncomfortably, “Your highness, I have the other information you wanted.”

“Proceed,” Vegeta demanded quietly. 

“I looked into human courtship practices it's rather… confusing,” Raditz began. 

“How so?” Vegeta tilted his head. 

“It seems human women ideal for a mate flip flops depending on their breeding cycle…” Raditz trailed off. 

Vegeta blinked at him, “What?”

“When human women are in heat they look for physical powerful men with handsome features to produce strong offspring. But when their heat wears off they want men who are emotionally sensitive to nurture their young,” Raditz explained with a frown. 

“Hn, what nonsense,” Vegeta said with disbelief. 

“Also during these ‘dates’ men are required to bring flowers and dress formally. You should also compliment her and don't push her for physical contact, but human women like dancing and talking,” Raditz finished. 

“Tch, human women are an enigma, anything else?” Vegeta asked.

“Don't expect to mate with her for a while, human women take mating seriously and expect a long courtship before they are willing to mate. Apparently there is a problem with human men unable to please their women sexually,” Raditz said with a frown. 

“Hn, human men sound pathetic,” Vegeta replied with disdain. “If my bride wishes to wait then I will withhold from making anymore advances, however I will satisfy my bride when the time is right.”

Raditz nodded, “Courting your bride sounds challenging.”

Vegeta smirked with glee, “I would expect nothing less from my future queen.”

Raditz pulled out a large piece of paper from his armor and handed to Vegeta, “Here is typical clothing for human men, I hope it will appropriate for your… date.”

Vegeta took the paper and unfolded it, grunting when he saw the human outfit, “Hn, it shall suffice.” Vegeta stood and summoned his magic around him, changing his clothing from his battlesuit and armor to a fitting black three piece suit that hugged his lean muscular frame. The jacket was open, revealing a grey asymmetrical waistcoat, black dress shirt, and burgundy tie. He also sported sleek, pointed toe dress shoes and silk black gloves that touched his wrists. He turned Raditz, “Well?”

Raditz tilted his head as he took in Vegeta’s appearance, “Human clothing is strange, hopefully she will not think you're too casual.”

Vegeta frowned, “If she finds fault in this, I will hold you responsible, Raditz.”

Raditz eyes grew large in alarm and bowed, “I understand, your highness, I should have done better in my research.”

“Hn,” Vegeta replied as he snapped his wings open and flew out of the rose. He was surrounded by a bush of wild pink roses and thought his bride may enjoy them. He lifted to fingers and with his magic, he cut the roses with ease. He twirled his fingers for the roses to shrink and formed into a bouquet, wrapped in blue and gold paper and tied with a dark pink ribbon. The bouquet floated over to Vegeta and he carefully took them in one hand before he flew off, slipping between the veil of the fairy and human world. The sun was now setting and by the time he reached his bride's observatory, the last rays of light disappeared over the horizon. 

The slit of the dome was open and he flew in to find his bride sitting on a red blanket, arranging an assortment of food that he did not recognize. Bulma had lit a few candles by the blanket and put cushions for them to sit comfortably. Vegeta landed quietly behind her, she had no idea he was there as he took in her appearance. She wore an off-the-shoulder, chiffon, summer maxi dress in deep red with white floral print that hugged her breast and flowed out from her bust to her ankles. It was split in the middle asymmetrically, the skirt floated around her and exposed her long legs. Her tiny feet were bare and she wore her long hair down naturally in curls. She was breathing taking as usual. 

Vegeta cleared his throat to gain her attention and she jumped slightly, twisting her body around to look at him. Bulma blinked at him as she stood, looking him over and Vegeta was pleased to see that her gaze was appreciative. She made eye contact with him and seemed hesitant to speak, “You certainly went all out.”

Vegeta frowned slightly, “You do not approve?”

Bulma smiled, “You look great, I'm just a little surprised.” Bulma looked down at herself, “I certainly didn't dress as nice as you.”

“You look fine,” Vegeta said as he presented the flowers to her, not letting on that he thought she looked perfect. 

Bulma looked very surprised when she saw them, “These are for me?”

“Who else is here?” Vegeta drolled boredly. 

Bulma bit her lip to keep from laughing as she took the flowers from him, “Thank you.” She was slightly surprised that he wasn't handsy as usual as she took a step back to allow him to get on the blanket, “Please have a seat.”

Vegeta nodded and sat on the multitude of cushions that she had provided. She moved to sit next to him but put some distance between them, causing him to scowl but he said nothing as he watched her put her flowers down before grabbing empty plates. Vegeta glanced at the plates of food and saw that everything was cut into small square pieces, “I don't recognize the food.”

“Ah, when my mother cooks she tries to make everything in smaller pieces for me, unfortunately it all comes looking like squares,” Bulma laughed at she handed him a plate. 

“I see,” Vegeta said as he took the plate from her. 

Bulma pointed to each plate, “Those are fruits, vegetables, nuts and meat. I have a little of everything, I wasn't sure what you liked.”

Vegeta nodded, “Help yourself first.”

Bulma gave him a side glance, “I didn’t poison it, you know.”

“Hn, the thought has crossed my mind, but a good Saiyan husband always lets his bride eat first,” Vegeta explained.

Bulma blinked awkwardly at him, “Oh, okay.” She moved to grab the food that she wanted before she moved back and allowed Vegeta to do the same. They began to eat with awkward silence between them, neither knowing what to say to each other. Bulma has also had wine and filled the two glasses she brought along before she handed one to him, which he accepted but only took small sips.

Vegeta finally broke the silence, “Tell me bride, are you in heat?”

Bulma choked on her wine and coughed into her cup, “Excuse me?”

Vegeta frowned at her shrill tone, “I was informed that human women change their preference in men depending on their breeding cycle.”

“Where the hell did you hear this?” Bulma asked incredulously.

“A member of my royal guard. Judging by your reaction, he was misinformed,” Vegeta replied coldly, his eyes narrowed threateningly. Bulma was beginning to feel sorry for this guard.

Bulma stifled a giggle after she thought about the situation, “He wasn’t incorrect, but what he told you was more of a biological side to what women want in men. It’s not usually what we go by when we are looking for a significant other, not to say that there isn’t physical attraction, we just want more than that.”

“I see,” Vegeta said as he took in her words thoughtfully while he put his plate down and crossed his arms over his chest.

“This is why we have dates, to see if we like each other more than on the physical side,” Bulma added patiently. Bulma tilted her head at him, “Do fairies not practice courtship?”

“It depends on the type of fairy, for us Saiyans if man wants to attract a certain woman, he must display his strength and impress her. Usually Saiyan men will fight each other to show off, then the woman can decide if she wishes to challenge him,” Vegeta explained carefully.

“Challenge? So Saiyan women are stronger than their men?” Bulma asked curiously, she scooted a little closer to him as he piqued her interest.

Vegeta noted her action and was secretly pleased as he answered her question, “Some are, but if the man is stronger but wants the woman, he will allow her to draw blood during their spar.”

“Spar? You mean that women in your culture have to physical fight the men they want to marry?” Bulma’s eyes grew big in astonishment.

“Yes, Saiyans love fighting, it is in our nature and we want our women to be able to have strong children,” Vegeta said as he became mesmerized by her big blue eyes.

“But I didn’t physical fight you, I don’t see how I challenged you,” Bulma said with a confused frown.

“You fought back when I came for you and you drew blood, that was a legitimate challenge on your part,” Vegeta said as he watch her get a little closer, she appeared very interested in his culture.

“Wait, can a Saiyan woman just challenge a man without courtship?” Bulma said as she put her plate aside as she listened to him intently.

“Yes, it has happened often with me as I am the strongest of my kind. Many Saiyan women have challenged me, but I put them down easily,” Vegeta replied as he studied his bride.

“What do you mean by put down?” Bulma asked apprehensively.

“I incapacitate them so they are unable to continue fighting, usually I knock them out,” Vegeta shrugged.

Bulma bit her lip, afraid to ask her question, “Are Saiyans men usually violent with their women?”

Vegeta frowned, looking offended, “No, we are not. Women like to fight as much as the men, but it is all consensual. Saiyan husbands care for their brides and will not hurt them, if they do then their bride is free to leave them or better yet, kill him.”

Bulma blinked at his intense explanation, “I see.”

Vegeta was about to reach out a hand to touch her, but stopped, remembering Raditz words that human women needed time before they wanted to be touched. He clenched his fist and returned it to the crook of his elbow, “Do not worry, my bride, I would never raise a hand against you.”

Bulma had noticed he was holding himself back, she wondered if it had something to do with what his guard said. She wasn’t sure if she should be disappointed or not and decided to change the subject, “You said that there is a chase after a challenge?”

Vegeta nodded, “Only if the woman draws blood and if the man feels that she had truly proven her strength. The chase is usually the last rite for a marriage to form, and it is supposed initiate mating.”

“But we didn’t mate,” Bulma interjected, pulling away from him slightly.

Vegeta was a little disheartened that she moved away from him, “No, it is not necessary and it is not uncommon that we did not mate.”

Bulma switch the subject abruptly, “Okay, so I understand the process more or less, but why did you decide that you wanted me to be your bride. I have no physical strength whatsoever.”

“I tired of the women that were challenging me, they were uninteresting and could not beat my strength. But you did not to use any strength to defeat me and you intrigued me, if I were to have a bride I would prefer that she was strong of mind rather than body. And by far you are the most intelligent and cleverest woman I have met,” Vegeta explained intensely.

Bulma smiled slightly, “Well I’m flattered you think that way about me.”

Vegeta nodded, “I was told to compliment you as well.”

Bulma laughed, “It doesn’t hurt.”

“Now I have explained my culture, tell me more of these ‘dates’,” Vegeta said as he looked at her curiously.

“There’s not much to tell, like I told you before we do activities hopefully we both enjoy together and talk,” Bulma told him patiently. 

“My guard also explained that it may be awhile before you wish for me to touch you,” Vegeta stated.

Bulma snorted, “Is that all you Saiyans think about? Fighting or fucking?”

Vegeta scowled menacingly, “We Saiyans do not use such crude terms.”

Bulma’s brows shot up, “Are you serious? Last night I believe the phrase ‘I plan to taste that sweet nectar between your creamy thighs’ came out from your mouth.”

“I did, but I would not refer to mating with the words that you had just used,” Vegeta said coldly.

Bulma studied him for a moment, perhaps there was a way to get him to be disinterested in her. She smiled coyly at him, “Oh dear, then I think we have a problem then.”

Vegeta saw the mischievous glint in her eyes and narrowed his own, she was up to something, “And what would that be?”

“Well, I enjoy using such crude words,” she said as she began to crawl over to him, causing him to only watch on as her behavior suddenly changed.

“What are you doing woman?” Vegeta asked suspiciously as she reached him and placed her hands on his knees that were bent as he sat cross legged. 

“You were complaining about not being able to touch me, were you not?” Bulma replied as she slid her hands up his thighs but he did not respond.

Vegeta looked at her coldly, “Woman, you’re up to something.”

Bulma giggled as she moved to straddle him and put her arms around his neck, “I’m only trying to fulfill your desires.”

“Stop,” he warned quietly. 

“What’s the matter, I thought you wanted to touch me, taste me….” Bulma moved to place her mouth against his ear, “Fuck me.”

She smiled when she saw his ears turn slightly pink and he growled, “Woman, get off me now.”

“But I thought you wanted this?” Bulma said sweetly as she pressed her body close to his as possible with his arms in the way. She was enjoying teasing him like this, and truth be told she was slight turned on by shocking this prudish fairy. Bulma slid a hand into his hair and continued to talk into his ear, “You know, you were so cruel to me that night you came to me in my dream, you touched me where no one else has… do you know how dripping wet you made me.”

“Woman…” Vegeta’s breath hitched slightly.

“But you didn’t finish what you started and when I woke up, I had this terrible ache inside me and you know what I did?” Bulma asked sultry.

Vegeta didn’t want to answer but couldn’t help himself, “What?”

“I touched myself… and I thought of you when I did. I imagined what that thick cock of yours would feel like inside me,” Bulma purred into his skin.

“Stop with your lewd words!” Vegeta snarled, but didn’t dare push her away in fear of hurting her.

Bulma smiled triumphantly when she saw that his ears were now beet red, “But that’s not the best part.” Bulma paused, “Don’t you want know what made me cum?”

“Fine, out with it, so I no longer have to listen to your filthy words,” Vegeta growled as he turned his head away from her slightly.

Bulma put her lips against his skin, close to his ear, “I came when I pictured you fucking my pussy with your royal tongue.”

Bulma felt him stiffen instantly and she pulled away to look at him, smiling softly at him with a hint of wickedness. She noted with satisfaction that his cheeks were slightly pink and he gazed at her with narrowed cruel eyes. “Vulgar woman.” 

That was all the warning Bulma received before she found herself pinned down into the cushions, Vegeta’s lips devoured hers as he put his arms around her. Bulma was surprised for a few moments but began to moan into his mouth from his assault and wrapped her legs around his trim waist. She felt the evidence of his arousal rub against her clothed feminine entrance and she began to move her hips against his to increase the friction, moaning louder from the contact. Vegeta growled as he slipped his tongue into her mouth to stroke hers as his hands wandered to her hips and up her waist, stopping just below her breast. He continued exploring her mouth for a moment before he pulled away and started leaving a trail of kisses down her long pale neck, nibbling and licking her skin as he went. She was so soft in his hands, in his mouth and he growled happily when he reached the top of her breasts and licked the small cleft between them. He heard her whimper softly in pleasure and he froze. 

Vegeta clenched his jaw and took a deep breath to control himself, though it was proving difficult with his bride’s aroused scent permeating the air and the way she was rocking her wanton hips against his. He needed to get a hold of himself before he fully took her and he opened his eyes to look down at her. She was looking back at him with hooded lust-filled eyes, her lips were puffy from his kisses, and she carried his love marks on the skin of her throat and chest. She was panting heavily as she continued rubbing herself against his hardened member while her hair fell around her like a halo. She was too beautiful.

Vegeta growled as he grabbed her hips to stop her movements and dropped his face into her chest, “We need to stop.”

“What?” Bulma replied breathlessly as her hands roamed his back, feeling his muscles twitch underneath her touch. She was curious about his wings and moved a hand down carefully touch them, and surprised at how soft and silky they were.

Vegeta growled at her touch, “Woman, if you continue doing that I won’t be able to stop myself.”

Bulma pulled her hand away and bit her lip in frustration when she couldn’t move her hip on him like she wanted, “Why did you stop?”

“Because you have yet to accept me, I do not want to take you until you fully agree to be mine,” Vegeta said into her skin. Bulma felt like she was doused with a bucket of cold water and regained her senses. Yes she enjoyed him touching her more than she would like to admit, but she barely knew him to want to run off and marry him. Vegeta moved his head to look at her once again and she felt the impact of his heated stare, “Bride, I know you fear that I will take you from all that you know, but that is not the case.”

Bulma blinked at him, it was as if he had seen her fears, “How…?”

“I slipped into your dreams and saw a memory, your mother was crying because you had almost been taken away from her,” Vegeta said as he moved a hand to place it on the side of her face and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb.

Bulma frowned, “That was private, Vegeta.”

Vegeta nodded, “Yes, but now I know your fears and I would not use them against you. I only want to comfort you in telling you that your life will not change drastically when you become my wife. You are free to do as you please, I only want to be a part of your life.”

“But you’re a fairy prince, you have responsibilities, don’t you?” Bulma argued.

“I do, but my father will rule for a few centuries before I take the crown, and I’m sure by then we will have figured out what we wish to do,” Vegeta explained gently.

“Vegeta, I’m human, I won’t live that long,” Bulma replied tersely.

“You have exchange blood with me, you will live as long as I will,” Vegeta told her.

Bulma blinked in confusion, “When did I do that?”

Vegeta smirked, “You don’t remember? You bit me when I tried to kiss you to stop you from leaving me.”

“Oh, right,” Bulma sighed as she ingested the piece of information.

“You are concerned, but I will be patient and show you that I am worthy of you,” Vegeta said softly to her.

Bulma looked up to make eye contact with him, searching for any hint of deceit, but she only saw an intensity that almost overwhelmed her. Bulma nodded, “I would like to try to get to know you.”

“As I, you,” Vegeta replied and gently detached her legs that were still gripping him. Bulma unapologetically slid her legs away and adjusted her dress as he moved to sit next to her.

A thought occurred to her and she glanced at him curiously, “What was that about? I thought you didn’t like ‘crude’ words?”

Vegeta’s cheeks pinkened a bit and he turned away from her, “I don’t.” Bulma waited as she watched Vegeta work his jaw, it was obvious he wanted to say more. When he finally spoke, he did so very quietly, “But when I heard those words come from your lips, I wanted to tame that vulgar tongue of yours and do all that you spoke of. I wanted your lewd mouth to scream out obscene words as I took you.”

Bulma hummed mischievously, “Who would have thought the prudish Saiyan prince had such a kinky side.”

Vegeta’s face turned a shade redder, “Knock it off, you indecent woman!”

Bulma chuckled, “Oh, this could be fun.”

Vegeta glared at her, “Of course it’s my luck that my bride is not only difficult but vulgar.”

“Hey, according to you there are plenty of Saiyan women out there that would be more than happy to take my place,” Bulma shrugged indifferently.

“You mistake me woman, I like these things about you,” Vegeta huffed. 

Bulma smiled playfully, “Oh? Is that a compliment?”

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed as he crossed his arms looked away like a petulant child. 

Bulma bit her lip to keep from laughing as she moved to sit up and went to place a kiss on his cheek, “You're too cute.”

“Woman! I am not cute!” Vegeta objected loudly. 

Bulma giggled, “Now, Prince Vegeta, don't get upset, our date hasn't even finished yet.”

Vegeta eyed her cautiously, “What are we to do next?”

“Is there something you want to do?” Bulma asked. 

Vegeta took a moment to contemplate, “I heard human women like to dance.”

Bulma nodded, “Well I certainly do.”

Vegeta said nothing more as he stood and held a hand out to her. Bulma looked at it for a moment before smiling softly and took his hand. He gently pulled her up and entwined his fingers with her as he lifted their joined hands up. He wrapped his other arm around her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder. She gasped when he lifted them up in the air and delicately twirled with her. “How is this, bride?”

Bulma smiled beautifully, “It's perfect.”

Vegeta responded by gripping her tighter, not wanting to ever let her go. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Bulma moved to rest her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. Vegeta turned his head to nuzzle her hair and breathe in her scent, she was perfect. Vegeta continued glide them around the room, both of them content to stay as they were until the streams of morning light peaked over the horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! I would like to know how I'm doing! Thank you for all the kudos! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	4. The Tiniest Confessions

Vegeta flew around the vines of the weeping willow as he made his way to the tree’s hollow in the center. He flew in and landed, making his way down the path of blue petals and floating fairy lights. Vegeta soon found himself in the throne room where twisting ivy vines covered the walls with little white flowers eternally blooming, soft green moss covered the floors, and stings of twinkling lights were scattered across the ceiling with some dripping down. The dark wooden throne appeared as a bench meant for two to sit, the back was intricately carved as the armrests curled up. The throne was cushioned with soft white rose petals as sheer blue curtains parting from a peak hung behind it. On the throne, his father, King Vegeta was lounging on it with his head resting in his palm, dressed in dark blue battle suit and armor with shoulder guards, remnant of ancient times. He also sported a blood red cape that was fitted for his mighty blue wings that were currently unfurled in magnificence. He and Vegeta were identical in looks, though his father’s face was much harsher from the centuries he lived and also wore a goatee, which framed his chin and lips. He looked up with dark eyes to regard Vegeta impassively as his son approached.

As Vegeta made his way to the throne, he heard a battle cry and he sidestepped an attack from behind. A Saiyan woman with her claws out, swiped the area Vegeta had been. However, she lost her balance from the force of her attack as she missed her target and stumbled. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he brought the flat part of his hand down behind her neck, knocking her unconscious. Vegeta caught her by the back of her armor before she could hit the ground and lowered her down gently on the moss. Vegeta heard his father curse, “And she was the strongest yet.”

Vegeta sighed in frustration, he had been summoned by his father to discuss the matter of his bride. Vegeta didn't want to be here, his mind was on Bulma and how much he wished to go to her, but he couldn't refuse his father. “This has become tedious, father. Call off your edict, I won’t play a part in your games any longer,” Vegeta said coldly. 

King Vegeta scoffed, “Boy you forget, it is time for you to have a bride. And since you have not taken the initiative to peacock yourself to welcome challenges, you have forced me to do this.”

“I will not stand for this any longer father,” Vegeta said angrily, gritting his teeth. 

“You can make this all go away if you would already allow a challenge,” King Vegeta shrugged.

“None of these women are worthy of me,” Vegeta said arrogantly as he crossed his arms.

“That pride of yours has no place here, boy. You heard my ultimatum, find a bride or so help me you will lose your right to the throne. Let go of your ego and get it over with, there are plenty of strong Saiyan women here,” King Vegeta with a hint of anger.

“I don’t want a Saiyan woman, I want my woman!” Vegeta snarled in fury.

King Vegeta blinked at him, his previous rage extinguished in an instant, “Your woman?”

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed as he turned his head away, he had not wanted his father to know about Bulma until she was his.

“Boy, you have found your bride?” King Vegeta asked as he stood.

Vegeta worked his jaw before looking his father straight in the eye, “Yes, I found my bride and she is not Saiyan, she is human.”

King Vegeta paused in front of him, “And how was it that this human woman drew blood?”

“My bride is extremely intelligent, she has created tools that can bring down a Saiyan… She used her weapon on me and it drew blood,” Vegeta explained with pride.

King Vegeta tilted his head at him, “So she is strong of mind?”

“Yes, no one can compare to her,” Vegeta replied as he fondly thought of Bulma.

“And you chased her?” King Vegeta asked as he walked around his son.

“Yes, and it was a chase like no other, she defied me at every turn and she even tried to kill me by exploding her plane,” Vegeta smirked in delight, though very aware of his father's presence behind him. 

“I see, and why have you not brought her to me?” King Vegeta asked with a bit of confusion.

Vegeta frowned a bit, “She wants to get to know me, and requested that we court the human way before she will agree to marry me.”

“So she has been nothing but difficult?” King Vegeta asked carefully as he came around to face his son yet again. 

Vegeta smirked with evil glee, “She has.”

“Then she sounds worthy to be your bride, boy,” King Vegeta smirked back at his son before he turned to return to his throne. “How long have you courted your bride?”

“Almost a month,” Vegeta said with a slight trace of frustration.

King Vegeta chuckled, “I’m sure the wait will be worth the reward, boy.” King Vegeta turned his head thoughtfully, “Is this why I haven’t see you? You are have been gone almost every day as of late, I thought it had to do with the challenges.”

“Initially that is why I left, but I saw her a couple months ago and knew she was mine. It hasn’t been until recently that I interacted with her,” Vegeta explained. “But she has yet to accept me, that is why I have yet to bring her to you.”

King Vegeta nodded in understanding, “Now I can see why these challenges have been a nuisance for you. I will call off my command.”

“Good,” Vegeta replied with a nod.

King Vegeta could feel the restlessness in his son and smirked knowingly, “You’re dismissed, I can you see you are anxious to go to her.”

Vegeta frowned, “You make me sound like a lovestruck fool, I just want to claim her as mine already.”

King Vegeta held in his snort of disagreement, “Fine, then go.”

Vegeta said nothing more as he snapped his wings open and flew out from the throne room as fast as he could. He had prepared a special night for Bulma and wanted to get to her quickly. She also had something she wanted to discuss with him as she had told him last night, so he wanted to give them time. He parted the veil to human world and slipped through with ease as he also changed his clothing. He replaced his battlesuit and armor for dark blue jeans, a blue checkered button up shirt that was unbuttoned down his chest, and a light grey sports jacket. Bulma had introduced him to human fashion to his relief and he secretly enjoyed the different types of clothing he could put on himself, especially if it pleased her.

He was soon at the observatory and Vegeta smirked when he saw that the slit was already open for his arrival. He went in and quickly found Bulma standing by the computer looking at her images. He silently went behind her and looked her over, taking in her clothing. She was in an emerald green chiffon dress that came to her calves with cascading ruffles in the skirt as the top part was more subdued than her usual choice. It was had slight square cut in the front that only gave a hint of the curve of her breasts as well as small, short puff sleeves and it was completed with tie in the front that accentuated her small waist. Her hair was curled more than usual with only a pearl jeweled comb holding a small part of her hair away from her face.

She was gorgeous as usual and Vegeta smirked as he observed her, she was oblivious to his presence as she was studying an image with her hands on her hips. Vegeta stepped forward and slipped his hands through the small gaps her arms had created and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her slightly jump in surprise before she leaned back into his embrace and put her hands on top of arms. Over the course of their courtship he had slowly began to touch her, which she had allowed to his surprise as Saiyan women were quite different about physical contact. Usually they would only allow such touches in the act of mating, any other time there would be bloodshed, but Bulma allowed it all. It as if she needed to be touched by him. 

At first it was small little touches, brushing her hair behind her ear, caressing a finger down her arm, and entwining his fingers with hers. She also let him kiss her, which he only gave tame little kisses compared to when they first met. He left small kisses on her lips, cheeks and jaw until she initiated more intense ones that left them both breathless. Vegeta had eventually grown bolder with his advances, wanting to know how far he could take them before she objected; open hot kisses on her neck, grabbing her hips, and putting a hand on her thigh, softly stroking the skin with his thumb. She had yet to reject him, which was only pushing him to go further every time. It was havok on his self control, especially with her arousal drenching the air, but it was good practice for building up his patience and stamina. 

“It is just me, or are you covered up more than usual,” Vegeta whispered into her ear. He slid a hand down over hip to her thigh as he wanted to feel her skin and he slowly lifted up the skirt of her dress until he could feel her softness against his calloused fingers. He boldly stroked the inside of her thigh with his fingers with small circles. He skimmed his nose down her throat, taking in her scent before leaving a trail of kisses.

Bulma didn’t object as she leaned more into him and turned her head to kiss his jaw, “Only you would complain about my abundance of clothing.”

“I enjoy your lack of clothing… only if it’s for me,” he replied as he moved to kiss her pouty lips and glided his hand up her inner thigh.

Bulma grabbed his hand to stop him from going any further and gently broke away from their kiss. Vegeta felt a little disappointed, but was confused too as she had not removed his hand. “Vegeta, we need to talk before we get carried away,” She said as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

Vegeta continued to rub small circles in her skin with his thumb as he spoke, “What is it, bride?”

Bulma bit her lip with uncertainty, “Vegeta, I… “

“Yes?” He encouraged softly

Bulma took a deep breath, “I want you to meet my parents.”

Vegeta paused before nodding, “This is a human tradition?”

“Yes, we usually meet each other’s parents before getting married,” Bulma explained.

“Saiyans have this custom too, but after they are wed,” Vegeta explained to her.

Bulma broke into a playful grin, “Is that to keep the parents from saying no?”

“Hn, they have no choice in the matter,” Vegeta explained as he kissed her cheek.

Bulma chuckled amusedly, “I bet.”

“When do you wish for to meet them?” Vegeta asked, moving to his new task of sucking on the soft skin behind her ear.

Bulma hesitated, “Tonight.”

Vegeta pulled away and looked at her with slight surprise in his gaze, “Tonight?”

“Yes, I told them that I had a surprise for them. I know you have plans tonight, but it will be quick,” Bulma said as she softly stroke his hand that was still on her thigh.

Vegeta nodded, “I cannot deny you anything. In any case, we have time.”

“My mother probably prepared a meal, she’s always cooking something,” Bulma laughed at the thought of her mother trying to feed her prince.

“I would not object,” Vegeta said as he kissed her cheek gently.

“Well then, we better go,” Bulma said as she turned in his arms. “We can take my plane.”

“No, I’ll fly us,” Vegeta said as he scooped her up in his arms, knowing how much she enjoyed him flying her around. He opened his wings, slowly lifting into the air and flying out the observatory with Bulma clinging to him as she looked around their surrounding. Vegeta smirked as he flew a little faster, gaining cheerful laugh from Bulma. He had been to her home once before as she wanted to have movie date with him, so knew the direction of her house. Vegeta flew over the treetops that led to her house, holding her close to him as he gradually picked up sped until he was at a pace that was comfortable for Bulma. They arrived shortly and Bulma pointed him to the kitchen window for him to enter, landing on the sill carefully. The window was open and Vegeta could see her father sitting at the kitchen table, scribbling on a notepad as a blonde woman he knew to be Bulma’s mother from pictures was humming as she moved about the kitchen.

Vegeta felt Bulma wiggle in his grasp and he gently put her down before she turned to him to kiss him softly, “Wait here a moment.” Vegeta nodded, reluctantly letting her go as she pulled away and walked into the kitchen. “Mom! Dad!”

“Oh! Bulma dear! How did you get there?” Her mother spoke brightly as she looked over at her daughter at the window.

“I thought you were at the observatory, sweetheart?” Her father asked in confusion as he looked up from his work.

“I was, but I came back to show you my surprise,” Bulma said with a big smile.

“Well, what is it dear?” Her mother asked excitedly.

Bulma smiled and said nothing as she went back to the window, where Vegeta was hidden behind the wall and grasped his hand. She looked at him to double check if this was okay with him and he nodded. Bulma walked back into the kitchen as she pulled Vegeta into view. She heard her mother gasp in surprise and her father toppled his chair over as he hastily stood. Bulma turned to her parents as she moved to wrap her arms around one of Vegeta’s, “Mom, Dad, this is Vegeta, my boyfriend.”

Bulma’s mother squealed in delight as she ran over to them, “Oh! Bulma! This wonderful! And he’s so handsome! I’ve never seen anyone as good looking as your little man! He’s so dashing! Of course my little Bulma would get the handsomest hunk in the world! Oh and he has muscles! Even better!”

Vegeta tried not to squirm as he uncomfortbally listened to her mother gush over him, loudly. Bulma laughed, “Thanks mom.”

“And where did you come from, young man?” Dr. Briefs asked suspiciously as he approached.

Vegeta bristled slightly, but understood the man well, “I come from the world of fae.”

Bulma’s mother gasped, “Oh, I knew fairies were real! Did you hear that honey, he’s a fairy!”

“Yes, I heard Panchy, my dear,” Dr. Briefs said, still eyeing Vegeta with unease. “But I think this is rather convenient that some mysterious man, Bulma’s size shows up.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes slightly at Dr. Briefs, “There is nothing convenient about my meeting Bulma. It was meant to be.”

“How sweet! He believes in destiny! Tell me, was it love at first sight when you met my Bulma?” Panchy continued excitedly, oblivious to the heated glares between Vegeta and her husband.

“I was… enchanted by her,” Vegeta said carefully and Bulma bit her lip to keep from laughing. She didn’t miss the way her father and Vegeta were sending each other death stares, but didn’t want to intervene, knowing Vegeta would not appreciate her help.

“How romantic! Oh! Where are my manners, please come in! I just finished making dinner, won’t you join us little Vegeta?” Panchy asked happily as she went to place her dish of roasted rosemary chicken and vegetables on the table. Vegeta’s wings twitched in annoyance at her words but said nothing. He then put his arm around Bulma and smirked evilly at her father as he pulled her to him a little roughly, causing Bulma to roll her eyes as his display of dominance. Vegeta lifted them up into the air and landed on the table. Panchy squealed in excitedly, “You have cute little wings too! Who would have thought that I would have a fairy for my new son-in-law.”

“They’re not married yet, dear,” Dr. Briefs said quickly as he picked up his chair.

“Oh my dear, they will be soon, I just know these things!” Panchy said as pulled out a small tray from the pantry, revealing a small table with a two chair set. She placed it on table and Vegeta could see that there was already tableware on top. Bulma grabbed his hand and led him over to it and he noticed that the chairs were on opposite ends of each other. He quickly grabbed one of the chairs to put it next to the other and offered it for Bulma to sit. She smiled at him as she took her seat and he followed after, making sure to keep her close. Panchy and Dr. Briefs had watched the whole display and Panchy clapped her hands in joy, “Oh, he’s such a gentleman too!”

Vegeta tilted his head at her in confusion, “A Saiyan always takes care of his br…”

“Breathtaking girlfriend,” Bulma finished for him as she slapped her hand over his mouth to keep him from saying the B-word in her parents’ presence. Vegeta glared at her in annoyance and she smiled at him sweetly before removing her hand. 

“Isn’t that lovely!” Panchy said as she carved a small piece of chicken and placed on a plate to give to Bulma and Vegeta.

“Mom, you can cut a little more, Vegeta has a healthy appetite,” Bulma told her as she felt the heat of her father’s gaze on her.

“Bulma, how did you meet this young man?” Dr. Briefs asked as Panchy proceeded to cut more chicken for Vegeta as well as vegetables.

“He saw me in the observatory and came to talk to me,” Bulma said, completely altering the chain of events that had happened. 

Vegeta tried not to smirk at her words, “Yes, I was curious about her device and wanted to speak with her. We have been courting for a month since then.”

“A month! That’s such a long time! When are you going to ask her to marry you already?” Panchy asked as she made a plate for her husband.

Bulma snorted in amusement, “A month is not long, mom.”

“I have already asked her to marry me on the day we met, but she hasn’t accepted yet,” Vegeta replied, grateful that her mother was on his side.

“What! You can’t just ask someone you just met to marry you!” Dr. Briefs exclaimed.

“I did, she is meant to be my bride,” Vegeta said matter-of-factly as he placed food on Bulma’s plate. He waited for her to begin eating before he took a bite for himself.

“Dad, that’s why we’re dating now, I want to see if we’re compatible as he thinks we are,” Bulma interjected as she watched her father spear at a potato angrily, which leapt away from his fork.

“We are compatible,” Vegeta replied quickly.

“Of course you are, I can just see how well you two suit!” Panchy said as she also began to eat.

“Panchy, that is hardly the point, they just met and we don’t know where this young man comes from!” Dr. Briefs said a little angrily. He turned to Vegeta, “And what do you do? I’m guessing fairies don’t have jobs.”

Bulma bit her lip to keep from laughing at the situation as she saw Vegeta from the corner of her eye puff out his chest. He lifted his chin with pride, “I am the prince of my people, and I will one day be king as Bulma will be my queen.”

Panchy’s excited shriek was deafening, “He’s a prince! Oh my word! My Bulma is going to marry a prince! Oh my dear, isn’t this just wonderful news!”

Dr. Briefs did not look one bit happy, “Do you just expect my daughter to just up and marry you? Are you planning to take her away from her family and life? What about what my daughter wants?!”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, usually he would never let anyone talk to him in this way, but he was Bulma’s father and now he found the root of the problem. “Bulma may do as she pleases. That was her concern as well, but I ensured her that nothing will change for her.” Vegeta turned to Bulma who brightly smiled at him, “This woman is stubborn, I can’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to do, nor do I want to.”

“Oh, isn’t he the sweetest,” Panchy sighed in awe.

Dr. Briefs took a deflated breath, “I still don’t approve, but it seems you make Bulma happy...in the meantime.”

Bulma looked over at her father, “Dad, it’ll be okay. You’ll just need to get to know Vegeta, you’ll understand how harmless and cute he is one day.”

Vegeta growled low at her, “Woman, how dare you speak about me that way.”

Bulma patted Vegeta’s hand lovelingly, “You see, adorable.”

“I’m so happy! I can’t wait for us to have grandbabies!” Panchy exclaimed cheerfully.

Bulma coughed, “Uh…”

“Panchy! She’s too young to be thinking about that!” Dr. Briefs scolded his wife gently.

“Oh boo, she should start having them right away! I want at least four!” Panchy cried out with joy.

Dr. Briefs sputtered, “Four!”

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Bulma whispered to Vegeta, who was watching the exchange in amusement. Bulma stood with Vegeta, “Well, we’re gonna go, Vegeta and I are going on a date.”

“Oh! How nice! Have fun dear!” Panchy waved at them.

“Now, just wait one moment,” Dr. Briefs began but Vegeta quickly picked up Bulma and flew out the window.

As soon as they were out, Bulma began to laugh uproariously, “That could have gone better.”

Vegeta frowned half-heartedly, “I’m glad you find this amusing.”

Bulma put a hand on his cheek and pulled him close to kissed the corner of his mouth, “Don’t worry, you’ll have dad’s approval one day.”

“Tch, this is why we should have wed before we met your parents,” Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma laughed, “Now that we got that out of the way, where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see,” Vegeta said cryptically as he flew faster. 

As they were flying, Bulma noticed a little pond with lotus flowers blooming, “Vegeta, wait, I want to see those.” Vegeta came to halt and slowly dropped down until he landed on one of the petals of a lotus flower. He gently put her down and watched as she carefully walked to the edge of the petal. Bulma smiled as she took in the field, the lotus flowers were pink and in full bloom, reaching up toward the sky. She never had an opportunity to see them this close and she twirled in happiness. Vegeta smiled slightly as he watched Bulma dance, she was graceful in her movements as she twirled, making her way back to him. She stopped in front of him, putting her hands on his chest before she kissed him softly, “This is very beautiful.”

“What I have to show you will be even better, my bride,” Vegeta said as he pulled her close to nuzzled his face into her cheek.

Bulma pulled back to kiss the tip of his nose, “Then show me.”

Vegeta took hold of her once more and flew up into the air to take off. They flew until the sun was slowly reaching toward the horizon and Bulma watched on in delight as Vegeta brought them to a forest area on a cliff that overlooked the ocean. He went down to a tree that was closest to the edge and slowly lowered them down until he reached a clear glass ball that was hanging from one of the branches. Bulma gasped as Vegeta flew down into the entrance of glass ball and landed on a bed of pink primrose petals. Sheer pink curtains hung down from the top with small little lights scattered within the fabric, creating a soft glow around them. Vegeta gently placed her down and smirked at the look of delight on Bulma’s face as she looked around the glass ornament with fascination.

“Come, my bride, let us watch the sunset,” Vegeta said as he reached a hand out to her. Bulma smiled as she took his hand and he sat, leading her down to sit between his legs with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and moved to breath in her scent as they watched the edge of the sun touch the horizon.

“This is beautiful Vegeta,” Bulma said as she enjoyed the way the sun reflected off the ocean waves as it lowered further.

“I’m glad you approve,” he said quietly into her hair. They said nothing more as they continued to watch the sunset, enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies against one another. The sound of crickets chirping could be heard as the waves of the ocean crashed gently against the cliffs. Soon the sun was gone and night took its place, revealing a different beauty of nature.

“Look Vegeta, that’s Venus,” Bulma pointed to a star. “When you see a star that glows brightly but doesn’t twinkle, it means you’re seeing a planet.”

“What a strange name for a planet,” Vegeta said as he looked at the star she pointed out.

Bulma laughed, “It comes from the Romans, it’s the name of the Goddess of Love.”

“Hn, what drivel,” Vegeta replied with a roll of his eyes.

Bulma hummed, “Is that so? Then why did you choose to use primroses?”

Vegeta froze, “What?”

Bulma smiled as she turned in his arms and press herself into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him, “You know my mother loves to look up the meaning behind flowers, and she told me all about them.”

“What are you getting at woman?” Vegeta said as he narrowed his eyes.

Bulma moved a hand to tap her chin, “Hmm, primrose, primrose, oh yes, they mean youth, innocence… young love.” Bulma looked at him and smiled mischievously, “It also means, ‘I can’t live without you’ and… eternal love.”

“Woman, you’re looking into this too hard, there was no meaning behind what I did,” Vegeta said with a slightly pink tinge to his cheeks.

“Is that so?” Bulma smiled teasingly.

Vegeta scoffed and turned his head away, “Believe what you will woman.”

Bulma giggled and pulled to stand in front of him, though he still looked away, “Well, there was a deeper meaning behind this dress, my prince.”

Vegeta frowned but didn’t take her bait, refusing to look at her, “Out with it woman.”

Bulma bit her lip to keep from laughing as he pouted and she kicked off her gold heels as she reached over to untie the sash at her waist and let it fall. The motion caught Vegeta’s attention and glanced at her, his eyes growing large as she reached behind and slowly unzipped her dress. Bulma felt the cool air hit her skin as the dress pooled to her feet, leaving her in a see-through, royal blue, floral lace bra that just covered the top of her pink nipples, and matching lace panties that was only a triangle of lace held by a band of three strings. Vegeta swallowed hard as he took in her nearly nude form for the first time, she was all curves with her breasts barely contained in her bra while her hips begged for him to grab them. Her creamy skin looked soft and as his eyes roamed over her body he could see a thatch of blue curls though her panties that made his mouth water. When he had slipped into her dream that one time, he had not taken time to look over her body. However, she was more beautiful in reality, beyond his imagination… and she was his.

“What do you think, Vegeta? I thought I reward your surprise with one of my own,” Bulma replied with a coy smile. Vegeta looked into her eyes and he could hear her heart beating fast, she acted confident but he knew that she was nervous.

“Bulma, what are you doing?” Vegeta asked as he had to clench his fist to keep from reaching out to her.

“I want you, Vegeta,” she said as she approached him and put a foot on either side of him before lowering herself down to straddle his lap. “Don’t you want me?”

Vegeta licked his lips, “Bulma…”

“Vegeta,” Bulma began as she pushed herself against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I know I should wait longer but… I want to marry you.”

Vegeta felt the breath go out of him as he looked into her honest eyes, “You’ll marry me?”

Bulma smiled softly, “Yes, I want to be your wife.”

Vegeta crashed his lips into hers as took hold of her, pushing her body closer, feeling her soft skin against his palms. Bulma wove her hands into his hair and moaned as he coaxed her lips open, slightly parting them for his demanding tongue. Vegeta groaned when he could taste her as he stroked her tongue with his own and sucked it into his mouth to encourage her to explore him. Bulma teasingly flicked her tongue against his, causing him to purr softly before entwining them together so intimately. Bulma sighed disappointedly when he broke away, a small string is saliva connecting them. 

Vegeta licked her bottom lip, "Bulma, are you sure?" 

Bulma nodded with a small smile, "Yes, I want to be yours, I want to feel you."

"I will do more than that, I will please you, bride," Vegeta said as he gently laid her down with her back against the soft petals. 

Bulma bit her lip nervously, "Vegeta, I'm not sure what to do. I mean, I know how sex works and of course I've read and seen things, but… " 

Vegeta kissed her softly to calm her nervous rambling, "Bulma, I have not done this before either. There has been no woman worthy of my time or seed, until you."

Bulma arched a brow at him, "Then what was that about 'tasting my sweet nectar'?" 

Vegeta scoffed, "I'm not deaf, woman, I have heard of all the things that Saiyan men will do to pleasure their women… as much as I tried to tune them out."

Bulma giggled, "Then we'll learn to do this together?" 

"Yes, and we will give each other pleasure," Vegeta replied as he pulled away to sit back on his knees to pull off his jacket. Bulma threw her arms up over head and drew her legs up, spreading them shyly as she watched him strip, presenting herself like an offering. Vegeta growled low in approval at the sight as he began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his lean muscular body to her and causing Bulma to lick her lips at the sight. Vegeta smirked, "Like what you see, bride?"

Bulma’s eyes trailed over his broad, hard chest to his sculpted lean torso that ended with a deep V and all covered in caramel skin. Bulma smiled seductively, "It's quite a nice view." Vegeta wings fluttered at her words as he stood and moved to step out of his shoes before unbuttoning his pants and slipping them off. Bulma’s eyes grew wide in surprise as he stood bare before her, standing proud for her viewing pleasure. Bulma looked him over and her eyes became impossibly big when it rested at his hardened member that seemed to be pointed straight toward her. Bulma blinked, "Are you Saiyans usually that…large?" 

Vegeta could see a hint of concern in her eyes and moved down on his knees between her legs to make himself less threatening. He put his hands on her knees and softly stroke her skin, "Bulma, I won't do anything you don't want."

Bulma looked up into his eyes and smiled softly, "I know." 

She moved her hands to lay them on top of his and guided them slid them down her thighs. Vegeta gave her a heated look as he continued his journey, slowly making his way to her wide hips. Bulma placed her hands on his biceps as he leaned into her and moved to kiss her gently, only to pull away for a moment. Vegeta looked at her for permission to continue and she gave a slight nod with a shy smile. Vegeta kissed her once more, kneading her lips with his as he glided his hands to her waist and licked her lips to gain access to her mouth. Bulma moaned sweetly as she opened her mouth for him and he slipped his tongue inside, taking his time to tease her tongue with his. He carefully pulled away to place soft kisses on her chin, gradually making his way down her throat as he licked and nipped her skin. 

Bulma’s breath hitched as he moved to her chest and left open hot kisses on her skin until he reaches the top of her breasts and licked her exposed slopes. Vegeta could see her hardened pink nipples through the lace and moved to lap at one, causing her to gasp. He gave one lick with the flat of his tongue before taking the peak into his mouth through the lace, suckling her gently as rolled the hardened bead with his tongue. Bulma arched her back and whimpered at the sensation of his hot mouth with the lace. Bulma slid her hands to his shoulders, feeling his muscles ripple under her touch and dug her fingertips into his skin. Vegeta released her breast, wanting to feel her skin and reached up to rip her bra off. Bulma gasped at his ferocity but she was moaning again as he took her other breast in his mouth and reached up to knead her free breast, rolling her nipple with his thumb. Vegeta groaned at the taste of her skin, flicking her nipple with his tongue as he tried to take as much of her into his mouth. Bulma could feel moisture pool between her feminine lips and tightened her knees on his body, wanting him closer. 

Vegeta pulled his mouth from her breast with a final lick and continued to kiss his way down her body, leaving little love marks on her porcelain skin. Bulma was taking shaky breaths as he reached her hips and skimmed his teeth across her skin. Vegeta could hear her heart beating excitedly in her chest, matching his own racing heart. Vegeta could smell her sweet arousal when he came to her pubic bone and nuzzled his face into her covered sex. He looked up at Bulma, who was watching him with hooded eyes as she bit her lip with a hint of nervousness. He gently kissed her through the lace to calm her before he snapped the strings of her panties off and removed the small piece of lace that kept him from her. Vegeta’s wings flickered when he took a deep breath of her scent and moved to put his nose in her blue curls, purring at her rich smell. 

Vegeta carefully kissed her curls and Bulma gave a small gasp as he moved further down to her puffy lips. He kissed her softly a few more times before he gave the seam of lips a drawn out lick, groaning at the small taste yet to come. Bulma’s breathing was picking up as he continued to lap at her lips until he he began to dip his tongue into the crease, slowly parting her with his mouth. Bulma jerked when he reached her sensitive pearl, causing Vegeta to pause for a moment before he licked it again. Bulma whimpered prettily as he pressed his tongue into her bud, flicking it gently and making her tighten her thighs around his head as she made little cries of pleasure. 

Vegeta continued to play with her hardened clit, when he could smell her arousal grow stronger. He pulled away to follow her scent where it was strongest to her feminine opening and could see her sweet nectar flowing out. Vegeta’s mouth watered and slowly drew his tongue against her entrance, moaning loud at her rich taste and he could hear her cry out in surprise. Vegeta wanted more and pushed his mouth into her, lapping her at her entrance like a man starved as his nose rubbed her clit. Bulma’s moans grew louder and louder as he continued tasting her, dipping his tongue a little into her tight sheath. Vegeta reached a hand over to rub her bud with his thumb and growled in delight when he felt her hand dig into his scalp to hold him place. Bulma was shoving her core into his mouth and he placed his free hand down on her belly to hold her down. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma gave a horse cry as he increased the speed on her clit. He pressed a little harder on her bud as he continued to stroke her tight entrance with the tip of tongue. Bulma felt her womb clenching, preparing for release, when Vegeta pinched her swollen bud, detonating her climax. Bulma threw her head back and gave a loud scream as a rush of her feminine fluids flooded Vegeta mouth and he moaned at her sweet taste. She slammed her core into his hot mouth as she felt a wave of tingling warmth sweep over her body from her womb, her body spasming from the released tension. 

Vegeta continued to lap at her until he could get every last drop, feeling Bulma’s now sensitive womanhood twitch under his tongue. Bulma tugged on his hair, "Vegeta, please, no more."

Vegeta gave her one last lick before he pulled away and looked up at her. He took a few breaths to calm himself before he relieved himself of his seed from the sight of Bulma; her skin was flushed with a sheen of sweat, her breasts trembling from each unsteady breath she took, and she was covered with his love bites. She was gorgeous beyond words. He raised up and put his hands on either side of her head as he gazed down at his beautiful bride. Vegeta licked his lips, "Your nectar is very sweet, my bride." 

Bulma laughed softly, "You're such a charmer."

"Hn, it seems I've addled your brain for you to say such things," Vegeta replied with an evil grin. 

Bulma hummed mischievously, "You have such a large ego." Bulma said as reached down and grabbed his hardened member that she couldn't close her hand around, causing Vegeta to hiss, "Maybe I should do something about it."

Vegeta closed his eyes as she experimentally stroked him, "Bulma…"

Bulma watched in fascination as his usual hard expression softened slightly as she continued to caress him. She tightened her grip on him a bit as she moved a little faster, and Vegeta jerked into her soft hand as he groaned. Bulma put her free hand on his shoulder and pushed him slightly. Vegeta opened his eyes to look at her with interest, allowing her to roll them over so he was on his back. She straddled his body and changed the position of her hand so she had him in her fist, pumping him as she moved to kiss his neck. Vegeta watched as she worked her lips on his skin, flicking her tongue to taste him. Vegeta purred as she moved lower and licked his Adam's apple, keeping a steady pace on his member that was leaking precum. 

Bulma made her way to his chest, and gave one of his flat nipples a flick of her tongue. Vegeta groaned slightly as she teased him with her tongue before she scraped her teeth across his nipple. Vegeta growled low, causing Bulma to smile at the sound and she moved away from his chest to his sculpted torso. His muscles were hard as marble but his skin was soft under her mouth. Bulma continued on her path to the sharp V that lead to his thick manhood. Bulma settled her body between his legs, his member just a breath away from her chin. She looked up into his hard gaze and she smiled teasingly as she moved to place a kiss to the tip of his cock. Vegeta moaned at her touch, allowing Bulma to grow bolder as she placed little kisses to the underside of his member. Vegeta fisted the petals and held himself still as she continued her ministrations, breathing heavier with each touch of her lips. Bulma poked her tongue out to lick the tip, they both moaned, Bulma for his salty taste and Vegeta for the sensation. 

Bulma rolled her tongue around the tip and dipped it into the little slit where his precum leaked. Bulma then put her lips around him and sucked him gently. Vegeta growled deep and his wings fluttered beneath him as he tried to control himself from pushing himself into her mouth. Bulma took him a little deeper a bit at a time as she worked the base of his cock with her hand. She felt him hit the back of her throat and she relaxed her muscles to keep from gagging as she sucked and pumped him with her mouth. She heard his growls and moans become louder, feeling her own moisture flow down her feminine lips and drench her thighs from the power of having him in her mouth. She worked him faster in her mouth and hand, and used her free hand to gently cup his seed heavy sack. Vegeta jumped slightly into her mouth, but Bulma took him without issue and sucked him harder. Vegeta felt warmth surge from his sack and he growled as he came into Bulma’s mouth. Bulma moaned loudly as his seed hit the back of her throat and flooded her mouth, his taste was dark and intoxicating. Bulma continued to pump him with her hand to milk him for every drop and swallowed his cum loudly. 

Vegeta groaned at the sight and sound as Bulma slowly slipped him out of her mouth, giving his tip a final lick before she moved to lie on top of him. She smiled at him like the cat that got the cream and Vegeta grabbed her by her nape to pull her down for a rough kiss, both moaning as they tasted themselves on each other's tongue. Vegeta devoured her mouth and his cock began to harden again as he smelled her arousal. He turned them over and settled his body between her legs, never letting up from their kiss. Bulma wrapped her arms around him as she spread her legs further to for him to get closer. She felt his hardness on her belly and he slid it down to her feminine entrance, leaving a trail of precum on her body. Bulma twitched when she felt his tip of his member rub her clit and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. Vegeta groaned at the feel of her wetness on his cock before moving to position himself at her small, tight entrance. He pulled away to look down at her, they were both panting and rubbing their hips against each other. 

"Bulma…" Vegeta began. 

"Vegeta, please, I want you," Bulma answered for him. Vegeta said nothing more and reached down to align his tip to slippery entrance and carefully nudged the head of his cock against her opening. Bulma gasped at the feeling of him stretching her slightly and he froze at the sound. Bulma saw the look of worry on his face, "Vegeta, keep going, it feels good."

Vegeta nodded and pushed in a little more, watching Bulma’s expression for any discomfort, but she only bit her lip in delight. Vegeta stopped when he had just the tip in and pulled back a bit to only slide it back in to allow Bulma to adjust to him. He reached down to find her swollen clit and gently rolled it with his thumb. Bulma twitched at his touch, taking him in a little more as Vegeta continued to push in and pull back out bit by bit. Bulma moaned as her tight sheath stretched over his thickness, feeling his hot, silky cock stroke her inside. Vegeta focused on her eyes to keep from spilling himself in her tightness as she tried use her legs around his waist to push him further in. Vegeta’s wings shuttered when he finally fully slid inside her to the base and held himself still to allow her body to adjust to him, while continuing to rub her bud in slow circles. Vegeta put his forehead against hers to control his urge to pump himself inside her tight warmth as Bulma whimpered and panted. 

Vegeta lowered his body against her and held her close with his free arm while Bulma dug her fingers into the skin of his back. "Bulma, look at me," Vegeta whispered to her. 

Bulma opened her eyes to meet his dark, heated gaze, feeling the intensity of his ardor for her and reached up to kiss him. Vegeta’s tongue dove between her lips to taste her, they moaned into each other's mouth and Vegeta swallowed her cry ecstasy as he pulled his member out almost to the tip, only to thrust back in. Bulma tightened her legs around him and moved her hips against him as he stroked her with his hard cock once again. Vegeta slowly picked up speed and Bulma ripped her mouth away to moan loudly and arch her body to get closer to him. 

"Vegeta! More!" Bulma screamed out throatily. Vegeta purred at her command, watching her expression contort in pleasure as he moved faster against her, feeling her wet sheath tightened around his hardness. Vegeta thrusted into her a little more forcefully and Bulma cried out loud. Vegeta froze in fear. However, Bulma looked at him in confusion, "Vegeta, please, harder!" 

Vegeta relaxed, smirking slightly and complied to her wishes, returning to the fast pace he had set as he started to slam into her harder and harder. Bulma wailed in delight, "Ah! Yes! Vegeta!" 

Vegeta snapped his hips against hers furiously, enjoying the cries of ecstasy he wrested from her little body. He rubbed her clit faster and faster and as the sound of slapping skin became more audible as Bulma’s sheath grew wetter and wetter. Bulma felt her core coil tighter with each powerful thrust of Vegeta’s hips and she could feel his intense gaze on her face. She opened her eyes to look into his and his ferocity sent her over the edge. Bulma felt her womb burst with heat, sending ripples of extreme euphoria throughout her body, her sheath spasmed around Vegeta’s steel-like cock and bathed him with her feminine nectar as she screamed lustily. Vegeta thrusted a few more times as the feeling of her tightening on him like a vice and her face twisted into pure bliss had him coming hard. He growled loudly and his wings twitched as he spilled a heavy rope of his hot seed into her waiting womb as her body continued to milk his cock. 

Vegeta collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her as he enjoyed the after effects of their shared climax. Bulma was cooing softly in his ear as her body began to come down from the high and her heartbeat was beginning to slow down. Vegeta moved his nose into her hair to breath her scent that now mingled with his own. Bulma kissed his shoulder and slid her lips over to neck to leave little kisses up his throat to his jaw. Vegeta turned his head to meet her lips with a gentle kiss. 

"Are you…unharmed?" Vegeta asked carefully. 

Bulma smiled sweetly at him, "Never better, my prince."

Vegeta could see by the way her eyes were hooded that she was of need of rest. He kissed her again before he summoned pillows to lie under their heads and thick blankets blankets to cover them. He gently turned them over on their side and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly to his body as he now softened member was still inside her. He slid of strand of hair behind her ear, "Sleep, my bride, we have much to discuss in the morning."

Bulma sighed happily as she held onto him and rubbed her cheek against his bicep that pillowed her head. "Vegeta…" She whispered as she drifted into sleep. 

Vegeta watched her for a few moments, taking in her perfect features before kissing her forehead gently. "I can't live without you, Bulma," Vegeta confessed to her sleeping form as laid his chin on the top of her head and joined her in her dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I've taken so long with the update! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! If you have the time, please comment, I love to hear from you! 💋♥️


	5. The Tiniest Problem

Bulma shivered slightly as a cool breeze brushed her shoulders and shifted closer to the hard, warm body she was partially lying on, her cheek resting on a muscular but soft pillow. She felt the blanket lift up to her shoulders and the back of warm fingers tracing a path up her neck to her cheeks before they swept her hair back from her face. Bulma breathed in a scent of wild nature that she recognized so well and slowly opened her eyes, tilting her head up to find herself staring into intense dark eyes that studied her every feature.

She smiled sweetly at the Saiyan she now called husband, “Good morning, my prince.”

Vegeta looked her over carefully, “How do you feel, bride?”

Bulma adjusted herself so that she would lay fully on top of him and kissed his chin, “I feel a little sore, but it’s… nice.”

Vegeta smirked slightly, “You did seem _enthusiastic_ last night.”

Bulma snorted, “I wasn’t the only one, fairy boy.”

“Hn,” he replied as moved a hand to rest it on her lower back and caressed her skin with his thumb, while resting his head on his free arm.

Bulma propped herself on her elbows to look at him better, “You said you had something to discuss?”

Vegeta nodded marginally, “Now that you have accepted me, I must go back to the fairy world to declare my marriage to you and prepare a feast in our honor in which you will be presented to my father.”

Bulma’s brows flew up, “Wait, wait, I have to meet your father for the first time in _public_?”

Vegeta shrugged, “That is the usual practice.”

Bulma shook her head to clear it, “What if he doesn’t even like me?”

“He will, and he has no choice in the matter of our marriage. You’re mine,” Vegeta replied as he stared at her intensely.

Bulma kissed his chin once again, “How could I forget.” She moved her hand to trace the line of his jaw with her finger, “And how long will you be gone?”

“I will only be away for a couple days,” he replied as he purred at her touch.

"You don't have to leave right now, do you?” Bulma asked, focusing on his chin as to try and not to sound needy.

Vegeta regarded her attentively, “No, I can wait another day.”

Bulma looked up at him and smiled brightly, “Good, because I want to spend the day with you.”

“What do you have in mind?” Vegeta asked curiously.

“Just a day in together,” Bulma said and looked up at sky. "What time is it?"

"It's mid morning," Vegeta replied as he watched the wheels turn in her eyes with interest.

"Have you ever had pancakes?" Bulma looked down at him with a secret on her lips.

"No," he narrowed his eyes at her with wariness.

"Well, I've always wanted to try making them myself, want to help me?" Bulma asked as she sat up to straddle him.

"You know how to cook?" he asked skeptically.

Bulma shrugged, "How hard can it be?"

Vegeta raised a brow at her, “I think I _will_ assist you.”

“Oh? Have _you_ cooked before?” It was Bulma’s turn to be skeptical.

Vegeta scoffed, “In case you forgot woman, I’m a prince, cooking is not necessary for me to know.” Vegeta paused and looked away bashfully, “But in order to keep you from doing something reckless, I will lower myself.”

“Why thank you, your highness, I won’t forget your _gracious_ sacrifice,” Bulma smiled teasingly before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

“Hn,” Vegeta grunted without heat.

“Well, we should get going!” Bulma said as she moved off him to find her dress, not bothering to look for the undergarments that he had torn off the night before. Vegeta stood as he summoned his magic, a blue light formed around him before bursting away and in an instant he was dressed in his usual battlesuit, boots, and gloves. Bulma threw on her dress and moved her hair to the side to present her exposed back to Vegeta, looking over her shoulder to him, “Could you give me a hand?”

Vegeta walked over to her and gently took the zipper of her dress to pulled it up her dress slowly, hiding her porcelain skin from him. He kissed her exposed neck softly and pulled away, “Are you ready?”

Bulma turned to face him, “I always am.” Vegeta said nothing more as he effortlessly scooped her up into his arms and flew out of the little glass ball as Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck. Bulma put her lips to his ear to speak to him over the wind, “My parents should be away, my mother said she would be out shopping and my father will be shut in his lab all day.”

“So I won’t be hounded by your family again?” Vegeta asked, sounding slightly relieved.

Bulma laughed, “Don’t worry you’re safe, besides I would protect you from them.”

“Hn,” Vegeta replied as they approached her family’s home.

“Go to my room, I want to change clothes,” Bulma informed him and Vegeta moved around the spherical building to the other side where her room was located. He landed carefully on her balcony and opened the doors that lead to her room, only setting her down once they were inside. Bulma immediately went to her dresser and fetched panties and a button up, pink nightgown that would lie at mid thigh. Bulma slipped on her panties underneath her dress and walked over to Vegeta, who was glancing around the room. He had been there once before for their movie night date but she didn’t give him much of a chance to look around at the time. “Vegeta, could you help me again?”

Bulma turned her back to him to give him access to her dress while he snorted in amusement, “How did you get this on in the first place if you always need my assistance?”

“I can do it myself, but it’s easier if someone does it,” Bulma explained as she felt him tug the zipper down meticulously slow, allowing his gloved fingers to glide over her skin. Bulma shivered at his touch, “I don’t know why you’re complaining, it seems to me you’re enjoying this.”

She felt Vegeta’s breath in her ear, “Who wouldn’t enjoy unwrapping such a gift?”

Bulma bit her lip as she felt him push her dress over her shoulders to let it fall and pool at her feet. Vegeta rested his hands on her hips as he moved in to place warm kisses on her neck, while Bulma tilted her head to give him better access. He slid his hands up her body to cup her breasts and gently kneaded them, rolling her nipples between his fingers. “Vegeta…” Bulma moaned as she leaned into his hard body. He continued massaging her breasts as he gave her neck a long lick and nibbled her skin. They suddenly heard a loud murmur and they both froze. Bulma bit her lip and turned into Vegeta’s arms, giggling softly as he refused to look at her, his face beet red. She kissed his cheek, “Aww, my poor prince is hungry.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, woman,” Vegeta spat, trying to turn away from her..

Bulma pursed her lips together to keep them from forming a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him in place, “Well, _I’m_ hungry, so we should go make those pancakes I promised you.” She released him and picked up the nightgown she had dropped to throw it over her head, covering herself from his sight. She took his hand and lead him to her bedroom door, where a pink, two-seater go-kart awaited them by the entrance.

Vegeta’s brows came together in confusion, "What is this?"

"It's a go-kart, my father installed these ramps throughout the house for me to drive and get around," Bulma explained as she lead him to the passenger side.

"I _can_ fly," Vegeta protested as she opened the door for him.

"I know, but humor me," Bulma looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

Vegeta sighed through his nose in resignation, "Fine."

Bulma smiled as Vegeta climbed into her go-kart and hurried to the driver’s side, turning it on as soon as she was seated. Vegeta crossed his arms, looking bored as she took off and flew down the ramp to reach the first floor of the house and whooped in excitement at the neck breaking speed. She made it to the kitchen within minutes, taking a sharp turn to take the ramp up to the kitchen counter top and slid her car to a stop beside the toaster. “We’re here!” She announce happily to Vegeta.

“Great,” he replied unenthusiastically and climbed out of the go-kart as Bulma pouted at his reaction. She stepped out and stood beside him to look at the cabinets as Vegeta glanced at her curiously, “What do we need?”

“Well, my mother leaves all the baking items in that cabinet,” Bulma pointed to the door above them. Vegeta snapped open his wings abruptly and flew up to the cabinet door to open it for her. “I forgot how strong you are… even though you did wrestle a shark.”

Vegeta smirked playfully, “You’d be wise to not underestimate me, bride.”

Bulma rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say, fairy boy. Now, since you’re so strong, bring down the flour, baking soda, baking powder, sugar, and salt, it should be all labeled.”

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed as he did her bidding. He found the flour container and put the other ingredients on top before lifting the container at the bottom with one hand, balancing it all effortlessly as he shut the door. He floated down and put the container next to Bulma, turning to her expectantly.

“In the fridge we’ll need eggs, milk and butter,” Bulma dedicated to him as she pointed to the refrigerator.

Vegeta raised a brow at her before flying to the fridge and grabbed her items, returning to her with a slightly annoyed look, although an amused smirk threatened to pull at his lips. “I would have killed you for insolence by now if you weren’t my bride,” he narrowed his eyes at her.

Bulma waved him off, “Sure, sure, now we need the mixing bowl, the measuring cups and whisk, and we’ll have what we need.”

Vegeta quickly grabbed what she asked and stood next to her to stare at the objects that towered over them. “So, now what?”

“Well, I’ve always seen my mother make them… we’ll just measure everything out and mix it,” Bulma said as she walked over to the measuring cups. “I think I remember the exact amount to put in…”

“Are you sure about this, woman?” Vegeta asked as he came up behind her.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!” Bulma said as she turned to him and kissed his cheek. Vegeta shook his head in disbelief and followed her instructions to make her concoction. She gave him vague measurements of the smaller ingredients, couldn’t remember if she needed to add more baking powder or baking soda, and decided to add three eggs in an effort to make the pancakes more cake-like. Vegeta used his strength and agility to do as she commanded, quickly adding the ingredients into the bowl. Bulma nodded with satisfaction, “Okay, now we just whisk it all together, you have to keep stirring until the batter is smooth.”

“Woman, how did this ended with me doing all the work as you watch?” Vegeta asked as he grabbed the whisk and flew to hover over the bowl, he’s wings flapping every so often to keep him in the air.

“Think of this as training,” Bulma smiled sweetly.

“Hn,” Vegeta disagreed and began to stir the mixture with a little more force than necessary.

“Vegeta!” Bulma shrieked and he looked over to see her completely covered in flour.

Vegeta chuckled darkly at the sight, “It’s an improvement, woman.”

Bulma shook her hair and patted her arms to try to remove the powder that clung to her, “Har, har, now would you please be more careful!”

Vegeta smirked as he stirred the batter once more with gentleness, continuing until the mixture was smooth as Bulma had asked. Bulma moved over to the stove to turn on the burner, having to put her whole weight on the button to activate it. Vegeta came over to her and watched as flames roared to life underneath a pan that had already been placed on the burner. He grabbed Bulma by her arm and pulled her back, “Woman, that looks dangerous.”

“It’ll be okay,” Bulma shrugged carelessly.

“No, _you_ stay back, _I’ll_ handle this,” Vegeta said as he dragged her away from the burner.

Bulma looked over at him and saw the seriousness on his face, “Alright, but you be careful too.”

“Woman, nothing can harm me, now tell me what to do,” Vegeta said as he continued to push her away until she was far from the stove.

“You put a little of that oil over there and scoop up a little batter into the pan,” Bulma explained as she sat on the hood of her go-kart where Vegeta had lead her, a good couple feet from the stove. Vegeta flew over to the plastic container of oil and grabbed it with ease to pour some oil into the heating pan. “You can use that ladle behind you, Vegeta, for the batter.”

Vegeta looked behind him and saw the ladle she spoke of hanging on the wall, setting the oil down before grabbing the tool. “How much?”

Bulma shrugged, “A scoop, I suppose.”

Vegeta’s eyebrow twitched with a mixture of annoyance and amusement as he took a scoop of the batter and poured it into the pan, “Now what, woman?”

“Let it cook for a few minutes and then flip it with that spatula,” Bulma said as she pointed to another tool on the wall. Vegeta quickly grabbed it and flew over the pan, watching as the pancake batter spread out over the pan. The batter was very smooth and runny, but Vegeta was unconcerned as the pancake began to solidify and bubble.

“When should I flip it?” He asked as he tilted his head at the pan in curiosity.

“When it’s browned underneath,” Bulma replied as she shook out her nightgown to try and rid the excess flour still on her person. Vegeta waited for a while longer until he moved to lift part of the thin pancake and saw that it had turn a dark brown color. He flipped it carefully, frowning when some of the batter splatter after he turned it over with a thwack. Bulma giggled, “Are you okay over there?”

“It’s fine,” Vegeta said as he waited once more.

“You know, human woman love a man who can cook, and now I can see why,” Bulma smiled at him teasingly as her eyes roamed over his body. “It’s a pretty sexy sight.”

Vegeta’s cheeks slightly pinkened, “Vulgar woman,”

Bulma laughed and returned to the subject at hand, “When it’s brown on the other side, you can take it out. Just put it on one of those plates beside the stove.”

Vegeta complied with her order and when he finished placing the pancake on the plate, he looked down at it with interest, “That was not so difficult.”

“Good, because we have to continue making them until there is no more batter,” Bulma replied as she leaned back on her hands that were resting on the hood behind her.

“It can’t be called training if there isn’t any repetition” Vegeta said as he continued on his task of making pancakes.

Bulma smiled amusedly, “I suppose not.” She watched him work for a moment before deciding to speak, “Vegeta, tell me about you father, you rarely talk about him.”

Vegeta glanced at her before returning his gaze to the pancake he was watching over, “There isn’t much to tell. He’s stubborn and ruthless, like any good Saiyan, and he likes to have his way.”

“Sounds like someone I know,” Bulma laughed playfully.

“Hn, he's been ruling for two centuries now and has created other alliances with different fairy kingdoms to keep a semblance of peace," he said as he removed the pancake from the pan.

"Ah, so what you're telling me is that he's a sociable guy… unlike my surly prince," she said as she played with a lock of hair.

"Tch, he's nothing but a conniving snake," Vegeta growled as he plopped batter into the pancake angrily, splattering it around the pan.

Bulma giggled, "Still sore about his proclamation?"

"He's recalled it," Vegeta told her as he flipped the pancake.

Bulma’s brows drew together in concern, "Why?" Vegeta had told her about his father's law and how he was getting unwanted attention, but she knew that Vegeta had wanted to wait until she agreed to marry him to announce their marriage to his father. "He didn't pick out a wife for you, did he?"

Vegeta sneered, "Tch, no, he can't force me to marry anyone." Vegeta paused hesitantly as he removed the pancake, "I told him about you by accident yesterday and he has lifted his law."

Bulma blinked, "Oh… and he was okay with it?"

Vegeta smirked at her, "He’s excited at the prospect that my wife will torture me for centuries"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Whatever.” She tilted her head at him, “So, he doesn’t care that I’m not a fairy.”

“No, he’s very interested in meeting you, the woman who brought down the Saiyan prince,” Vegeta said as he proceeded to make another pancake.

“Well if he’s unlike you, then we’ll get along,” Bulma smirked teasingly.

“Hn,” Vegeta grunted as he flew down to turn off the burner. “They’re finished.”

Bulma walked over to him and looked at the stack of pancakes that were thin and a deep brown color. “Well, not exactly how my mother makes them, but I’m sure they’ll taste fine,” Bulma said as she went over to tear a tiny piece off with her hands. She plopped it in her mouth and chewed for a while before making a face, “Well, they’re very… chewy.”

Vegeta also took a piece to try and frowned slightly as he bit into it, “It’s...edible.”

Bulma coughed and patted her chest, “It’s also dry… I’m sure if we drown them in syrup it’ll be better.”

“Where is this… syrup?” Vegeta asked.

“In the shelf above the baking ingredients, but put butter first,” Bulma called out as he went to cut chunks of butter and tossed them on top of the pancakes. He flew up and grabbed the syrup, opening the cap to pour a very generous amount over their pancakes.

He returned the syrup before flying back to Bulma’s side and took in their work of art, “This is normal?”

Bulma laughed, “Well, it could be better.” She moved to sit on the edge of the plate of pancakes and patted the spot next to her, “Well, let’s see if they taste better now.”

Vegeta moved to sit very close to her as he watched her tear another piece of pancake and dipped it into syrup. She chewed it for while before swallowing hard, causing him to raise a brow at her, “Better?”

“Well, the syrup helps with the taste, but it can’t fix the chewiness,” Bulma giggled amusedly.

Vegeta smirked and shook his head as he tried it again with the syrup, “It’s sweet.”

“You don’t like sweet things?” Bulma asked as she scooted closer to him.

Shrugged with one shoulder, “It’s not my preference.”

Bulma smiled, realizing that he was holding back for her, “We don’t have to eat this, I can order something and save us from killing ourselves.”

“This is fine,” Vegeta said as he tore a bigger piece and ate it without complaint.

Bulma smiled gently before moving in to kiss his cheek, “You’re too good to me.”

“Hn,” Vegeta grunted in response as his cheeks pinkened.

“You do eat everything in front of you but I have noticed that you seem to enjoy meat dishes more,” Bulma said as she continued to eat beside him.

Vegeta shrugged as he grabbed another chunk, “I think it hardly matters.”

“But I do, and now I know what to feed my Saiyan,” Bulma said as she watched his ears turn red.

“I would hope after this excursion, you would give up on the idea of ever cooking again. If I had known that it would only flame your curiosity to concoct different ways to poison me, I would have put an end to it,” Vegeta replied as he gave her a cold side glance.

Bulma laughed, “But I thought Saiyan men love women who try to kill them?”

Vegeta smirked, “Yes, but you may actually succeed.”

Bulma punched his arm playfully, “Jerk.”

Bulma saw that he had syrup on the corner of his mouth and moved in to licked it. Vegeta snapped his head to her and looked into her eyes that glittered playfully. He moved removed his gloves and placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing of streak of flour from beneath her eye with his thumb.  He regarded her for a moment before moving in to kiss her gently, slanting his full lips over hers to knead them softly. Bulma sighed into his mouth as she pressed herself closer to him, laying her hands on his chest. Vegeta deepened the kiss, licking the seam of her lips for permission and Bulma complied as she parted her lips for him. He wrapped his free arm around her waist as he slipped his tongue into her sweet mouth, tasting her with heady strokes and groaned in delight.

Bulma slipped her arms around his neck, sliding a hand into his thick, soft mane of hair and gently raked her nails against his scalp. He purred into her mouth as he tilted her head back to devour her more deeply, causing her to whimper prettily. Their tongues danced together as their hearts began to pound faster and the heat of arousal settled into their skin. Vegeta pulled away from her mouth and kissed her chin, making his way down her long, pale throat, slowly nibbling on her skin to leave his mark. Bulma bit her lip to keep from moaning at his hot mouth on her skin, “Vegeta, not here.”

Vegeta lifted her into his arms without a word as he stood and quickly opened his wings, reluctantly removing his lips from her as he flew out of the kitchen to her room in a blink of an eye. As soon as he walked into her bedroom, he deposited her on the bed with care and climbed on top of her to return to his pursuit of worshipping her soft skin. He grabbed hold of the collar of her nightgown and pulled it apart, sending the buttons flying everywhere as he moved toward her chest. Bulma gasped at his ferocity as she felt moisture pool between her thighs and spread her legs to for him to settle his body closer to her. Bulma slid her hands down his back, and was disappointed that she couldn’t touch his bare skin.

“Vegeta, take it off,” she gasped when he took one of her breasts into his mouth and suckled it.

There was blue light and his clothes were gone. Bulma glided her hands down his back and enjoyed the feel of skin against her fingertips, his muscles rippling under touch. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardened member against her clothed sex and cried out as he grazed his teeth across her nipple. Vegeta’s wings twitched as she delicately touched them, they were silky soft and veiny and Vegeta let out a purr as she stroked them. He rubbed his erection against her, causing her to gasp loudly as he hit her clit just right and he soaked her panties with his precum and her feminine moisture. He removed his mouth from her swollen nipple, “Woman, I won’t last long with you touching me like that.”

“Vegeta, please, I need you,” Bulma panted as she looked at him with lust-filled eyes.

Vegeta moved up and kissed her as he moved a hand down to rip off her panties and took himself in his hand to line himself up against her soaked feminine entrance. Bulma threw her head back, ripping her lips away from his and screamed out as he entered her in one full thrust. Vegeta was breathing hard to control himself as her muscles contracted around him and looked down at her to see her looking back at him with an answering hunger. He wrapped his arms around her and moved to sit on his knees, bringing her with him and held her close to his body. Bulma saw in his eyes that he wanted her to take control and she bit her lip as she experimentally lifted herself up to only bring herself down on his cock. She moaned as she felt his hardness stroke her at the right angle and her clit rubbed against the hard muscles of his abdomen.

Bulma continued to move herself against him, slowly at first as she enjoyed the way he filled her completely and gradually picked up speed, rocking herself on his thick member to increase the friction. Vegeta watched in awe as she pleasured herself with his cock in wild abandon and purred in approval as her features soften in pleasure and her moans grew louder and louder.

“Vegeta, I need more,” she gasped hoarsely. Vegeta didn’t hesitate to thrust up into her warm sheath, causing her to mewl in delight and he grabbed her hips to steady her as he steadily pumped inside her. He reached down to rub her swollen clit and her muscles contracted at his touch as she cried out at the extra stimulation. Bulma was bouncing on his cock and moaning at every thrust, “Vegeta, please!”

“Bulma,” he said softly as he rubbed her clit faster and plunged into her core harder. Bulma grasped his body closer to hers as she felt her womb coil tighter and tighter and threw her head back as the tension finally burst. A wave of tingling warmth washed over her and Vegeta groaned as she clenched his cock almost painfully while drenching him with her feminine honey. Vegeta thrusted into her welcoming heat a few more times before he joined her, shuddering as he growled loudly when finally he filled her with his seed.

Bulma rested her head against his shoulder as they both panted, trying to catch their breaths. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her to hold her close and closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent. They didn’t move as they felt their hearts beat against one another’s and enjoyed the feel of their bodies joined together. Bulma was the first to move and kissed his collarbone, lifting her head up to look at him and smile, “My prince is so sweet to me.”

Vegeta replied to her insolent comment by kissing her roughly, causing her to giggle against his lips. He pulled away to look at her, taking in her every feature carefully, “My bride, I must go soon.”

Bulma looked at him sadly, “I know.” She glanced at her bathroom, “Why don’t we take shower first, I’m going to head to the observatory today to do some work.”

Vegeta smirked, “Trying to distract me?”

Bulma smiled mischievously, “Is it working?”

“Hn, marginally,” Vegeta replied as Bulma moved to stand. She gasped as his softened member slid out from her and their combined juices trickled down her thighs. Vegeta licked his lips unconsciously and in an instant he had his mouth pressed against her puffy vaginal lips, lapping up at her entrance and groaning at the taste of their intertwined fluids.

Bulma gasped as she grabbed a fistful of his hair, “Vegeta, I can’t.”

Vegeta gave her opening a final stroke of his tongue before he also stood and kissed her deeply. Bulma moaned as she tasted themselves on his tongue and sucked it greedily. Vegeta purred and had to pull away to keep from losing control and put his forehead against hers, “Bride, I can’t get enough of you.”

“You’re such a charmer,” Bulma smiled up at him and kissed him one more as she moved away and stepped off the bed to walk to the bathroom.

Vegeta watched her saunter away for a moment, enjoying the sight of her backside before he followed after her. Bulma started the shower and placed her hand under the water to check for the temperature, feeling Vegeta’s body directly behind her and smiled when she felt his kisses on her shoulder. She moved away and stepped into the shower, turning around to offer her hand to him. He stared at her for a moment and then took her hand to step into the shower with her. She shut the door behind and turned to grab the shampoo, pouring a handful into her palm, “Let me pamper you.”

Vegeta said nothing, allowing her to move closer to him and she lathered his mane of hair as she massaged his scalp with her delicate fingers. Vegeta closed his eyes and purred, putting his hands on her hips to draw her closer as she attended him. When she finished washing his hair, she lead him to shower of water to rinse him and she grabbed her loofah to put her favorite strawberry body wash in. Vegeta watched as she washed his body, touching him as she went and massaging his hard muscles. She left delicate kisses on his chest, stomach, hips and back as she went, teasing him with her light touches. She stroke his semi-hardened cock as she washed him, but didn’t linger and moved to rinse him under the water.

When she finished, Vegeta took and breath to calm himself and grabbed the same shampoo that she had used on him. He turned her around to wash her silky hair, enjoying the texture gliding through his fingers and gently rubbed her scalp. Bulma leaned into his chest as she sighed in pleasure at his touch and pouted in disapproval when he rinshed her hair. He took her loofah and soaped her back, moving down her body and nipped hip as he went. Bulma jumped and giggled, making Vegeta smile secretly into her skin as he washed her pale, shapely legs. He turned her around gently and lathered her soft, flat stomach, gliding his fingers down to her blue down that hid her feminine lips to gently wash her there. Bulma gasped softly at his touch on her tender lips and Vegeta pulled away, sliding his hands up to knead her breast with the loofah. He stood up and placed a kiss on each breast before he claimed her lips for a moment. He placed her under the shower to wash the soap away and turned it off when they were finished.

Bulma wrapped her arms around him, pressing her soft body against his and kissed him, “Wasn’t that fun?”

Vegeta smirked, “Temptress, what is the point of this teasing if I can’t have you?”

Bulma smiled impishly, “To help you remember what you have to come back to.”

“I could not forget you, even if I tried,” he said as he kissed her gently.

Bulma broke their kiss, “We should go.”

Vegeta sighed through his nose in frustration, “Fine.”

“Aww, don’t be so grumpy, my prince,” Bulma said as she kissed his chin and released him.

“I am _not_ grumpy,” Vegeta protested as he watched her open the shower door and grabbed a towel to dry herself.

Vegeta surrounded himself with a blue light and it shattered away to reveal him dried and dressed in his usual battlesuit gear. Bulma looked over at him surprise, “That’s a neat trick.”

“Hn,” Vegeta replied as she toweled dried her hair and walked back into her bedroom.

Bulma wrapped her hair in the towel as she walked to her walk-in closet and Vegeta went to lean against the door frame with his arms crossed as he watched her decide on her clothing. She pulled out a white, button-up dress with spaghetti straps and large, bright sunflowers decorating the fabric. There were two large pockets on the skirt and it appeared the hem would touch below her knees. She nodded at her choice in approval and walked out of her closet, touching Vegeta’s bicep as she went. She went to her dresser and choose a simple white lace bra and matching panties, slipping them on before she reached into her dresser again and pulled out her dart and stun gun. She strapped them to her thighs, securing them in place and took some capsules from her dresser drawer to stick them in the holders beside her guns. Vegeta watched on in approval as she slipped her dress over head and buttoned the loose button at the top of her dress. She was a vision of beauty, but was deadly underneath and Vegeta couldn’t help the smirk of pride he had for his bride.

Bulma walked over to her vanity mirror to check her appearance, twirling to check her dress was in place. She grabbed her hairbrush and in quick strokes, untangled her hair and took a hair tie to put it all in loose bun. She turned to Vegeta with a smile, “How do I look?”

Vegeta’s eyes roamed her body in hunger, “Adequate.”

Bulma rolled her eyes as she shook her head,  “Fine, fairy boy, be a jerk.

Vegeta chuckled as he walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms, Bulma immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to hold onto him. He glanced down at her with a heated gaze, “Ready?”

“Always,” she replied with a smile.

Vegeta smirked as he walked to her balcony, his wings flashed open and he jumped off the ledge. Bulma squealed in delight as they free falled for a moment before Vegeta beat his wings and surged up into the sky. He took his time flying to her observatory as he enjoyed having her in his arms as they flew. He felt disappoint when they finally reached her observatory and landed by the door, reluctantly putting her down. Bulma moved to the small door that was made just for her and put in her code to open it. She walked in with Vegeta close behind her and she went straight to her computer to start the system, opening the slit of the observatory to let in the sunlight.

She turned to Vegeta, who stood beside her, “Hey I have an idea.”

Vegeta tilted his head at her, “Is it better than your pancake one?”

Bulma snorted, “Yes, way better.” Bulma moved by the computer and grabbed an red square object that fit in the palm of her hand. She moved to Vegeta and hooked an arm around his, leaning her head on his shoulder as she held the red object away from them, “Vegeta, look up at the silver, round part.”

Vegeta frowned for a moment and did as she asked, watching her smile at the object from his peripheral vision. He heard few clicks and Bulma pulled away, moving to the computer as she pressed several buttons on the object in her hands. The computer flashed and image of them together appeared, he was coldly staring up while Bulma was smiling with a playful twinkle in her eyes. Vegeta blinked, “What?”

“This is a camera and I thought it would be nice if we could have a picture together to commemorate our marriage,” Bulma said as she climbed on top of the computer to type in some commands. A machine beside the computer hummed and Vegeta watched as a slip of thick, glossy paper came out of it. Bulma went to the paper and pulled it away as another slip of paper came out. Vegeta’s eyes became marginally large as he saw the same image on the computer on the paper. Bulma lifted it up as much as she could to show it to him, “Ta-da! What do you think?”

“This is for me?” Vegeta asked as he approached.

“Of course, my prince,” Bulma smiled at him over her arms. “One for you and one for me.”

Vegeta wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of having his image taken, but he wanted to keep this image for himself. He waved a hand at both papers and they sparkled with blue light, causing Bulma to jump away as she watched in awe as the photos shrinked. The photos floated over to Bulma and Vegeta’s hands as they became small enough to fit in their palms. Bulma cheered in delight and launched herself at Vegeta, who smirked at her reaction as he wrapped his arms around her. “You are so easily excited about such a small magic trick,” he said into her hair.

“Shut up, Vegeta, you can’t take this away from me,” she said as she pulled away and looked at the photo happily.

Vegeta looked at his own photo and nodded in approval before he stuck it inside his battlesuit to protect it. Bulma slipped her picture into her bra and Vegeta blinked at her, “What are you doing, lewd woman?”

“I’m keeping it safe, you prude,” Bulma said as she kissed his chin. “Now, don’t you have somewhere to go?”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, “Eager to have me gone?”

Bulma scoffed, “No, you jerk, the faster you can take care of business, the faster you can come back to me.”

“So, you’re eager to have me back in your bed?” Vegeta smirked playfully.

“Just leave,” Bulma said as she slapped at his armor.

Vegeta chuckled as he kissed her deeply, “I’ll return soon, but I’ll visit you in your dreams.”

Bulma smiled, “See you soon, fairy boy.”

Vegeta nodded and released her to open his wings with a flick, giving her one last look before he flapped his wings and flew out the observatory slit. Bulma sighed with a hint of loneliness as she watched him fly away and moved to her computer to begin here imaging work to distract herself. Bulma toiled with her program to calibrate her images to gain data she needed to read the chemical analysis of star clusters she had taken and shut the world out as she worked.

Bulma jumped a foot in the air when she heard the sound of metal striking the floor loudly. She quickly turned around and glanced around the observatory, jumping off the computer to walk around the table to get a better view. She saw from just around the telescope base that there was wrench on the floor and she frowned in confusion. “Vegeta?” She called out with uncertainty. She waited but didn’t get a response. Bulma jumped down from the table and continued to look around the observatory for anything strange as she approached the wrench. Bulma stopped when she reached it and she looked over at the tool box that was sitting against the wall. It had been opened and Bulma was confused as only someone a normal human size could open it.

Bulma felt uneasy, a coldness was seeping into her chest as she felt eyes on her and she decided to leave rather than further investigate what was with her in the observatory. Bulma turned on her heel, but gold, sparkly powder exploded in her face and she coughed as she tried to swat it away. “Vegeta!” She yelled out as she felt her body become heavy and she sank to her knees in an instant.

“Sorry, but prince Vegeta can’t help you now,” she heard a cultured voice say as her eyes began to droop from the sudden sleepiness she felt.

“Who the hell are _you_?” Bulma spat as she flopped onto her side.

A green face came into view, protruding red eyes with square pupils stared at her with interest, “Don’t worry, my dear, you’ll come to know me in time.”

Bulma fought to keep her eyes open as she tried to lift her body up, her hands twitched in want to strangle the creature that picked her up in its slimy clutches. The last thing Bulma saw as she lost consciousness, was an evil grin spreading across the creature’s lipless face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you're enjoying the story! Let me know what you think! 😘


	6. The Tiniest Kidnapping

Bulma winced from a bright light striking her face, groaning as her temples pulsed painfully and felt her body swaying softly. Confused, Bulma slowly peeked open an eye and flinched at the sun overhead before she blinked open her eyes and found herself staring up at the bright blue sky and from her peripheral vision she saw cattail weeds standing tall. She felt something soft and smooth against her palms and as she pushed herself up to sit, the swaying increased. Bulma took in her surroundings to find herself sitting on a lily pad in a large pond covered with purple water lilies and aquatic weeds.

Bulma felt a tingle on the back of her neck and knew that there was someone behind her, watching. She silently took stock of herself and shifted her legs to find that her guns were still strapped to her thighs. Whoever took her did not know her to her relief. She slowly turned herself around to look at her captor, whose attempt of a charming smile came off as oily.

"I apologize for the lingering after effects of the fairy dream dust, but it was necessary," her captor shrugged.

Bulma licked her lips to moisten them, "Who are you?"

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself," her captor announced as he put a hand on his chest and dramatically bowed. "I am the fairy Ginyu, the master of dance and song.”

Bulma eyes roamed over his form with a raised brow, “But... you’re a frog.”

Ginyu slowly raised his hideous, large head and blinked his red, amphibian eyes, “Yes, I am, but I wasn’t always so.”

“Why am I here?” Bulma inquired without preamble.

“Ah, as you have pointed out, I am a frog and due to my… condition, I cannot dance as I once could.” Ginyu smiled at her knowingly, “But then, I saw you.”

Bulma’s brows drew together in confusion, “Saw me?”

“Yes, I happened to be swimming around this beautiful pond of exquisite lotus flowers, when I looked up and saw you, dancing,” he explained fancifully.

Bulma shook her head in disbelief, “You kidnapped me because you saw me _dance_?”

“Why yes, you are magnificent! You’re movements have such grace! Such elegance! I just knew I had to have you for myself!” Ginyu proclaimed with a grand flourish of his arms.

“I still don’t understand,” Bulma interjected flatly.

“I cannot dance anymore, but I can sing! I want to create the greatest show the likes of no one has ever seen! And _you_ are going to be my star and captivate audiences with your dancing!” Ginyu pointed at her.

Bulma stared at him for a beat, “As… inciting as that sounds, I’m afraid I have to decline. I’m wanted back home, my parents will be worried if I don’t go back.” Bulma shrugged, “Besides, I never thought of pursuing a dancing career.”

“But you must!” Ginyu protested before giving her a sly smile. “I’m sure Prince Vegeta would also enjoy your performance.”

Bulma tilted her head at him, “Who’s Prince Vegeta?”

Ginyu chuckled amusedly, “Oh come now, you cried out to him before I took you away and not to mention I saw you with him on that lotus flower.”

She worked her jaw, “I don’t think he would appreciate me disappearing to join you on your… venture.”

He held up a finger, “Ah, but you see, this performance would be especially for him. I would like to thank him for leading me to you.” He grinned evilly, “After all, it was _him_ that made me this way.”

A switch flipped in Bulma’s brain, “Vegeta turned you into a frog?”

Ginyu placed the back of his hand to forehead in animated forlorn, “Yes! Once upon a time, I was once the most majestic fairy with glorious wings, soft as silk! And all would come to hear my song as I danced! My feet light as air as I twirled and twisted my body into the most dazzling poses! No one could compare to my beauty!"

Ginyu paused as he wiped away a single tear that made its way down his cheek. "But then, I met Prince Vegeta, whose battle form was a esthetic and beguiling and I wanted him to join me on my stage!" He stopped to raised a fist into the air, "But! He was jealous! And refused my offer! And when I tried again, to implore him that we would have the world within our palms…! He turned me into this!"

Bulma stared as he gestured wildy at himself and was at a lot for words. Bulma rubbed her lips together before she spoke, "That's… awful."

Ginyu perked up and smiled happily, "I'm glad you see it my way!"

"So, you want to get back at him?" Bulma blatantly asked.

"Yes!" Ginyu sputtered, "I mean no! I just want to honor him with a performance! And it would be so much more enjoyable if he could see you dancing, just for him."

Bulma bit her lip, "I'm not so sure…"

Ginyu grinned dastardly, "If it's stage fright you're worried about, I can help you with that."

Bulma glanced at him with big eyes, "Really? How?"

"I may be a frog but I have kept some of my powers, I could just hypnotize you to make your… feelings go away."

Bulma paused and tapped her chin in thought, "I think I will help you."

"You will!" Ginyu eyes grew large with excitement.

Bulma looked away downcast, "Well you see, I also want to get back at him too."

He blinked in surprise and came closer to her place a hand on her shoulder, "My dear, what has that awful prince done to you?"

Bulma swallowed painfully, "You see, he… took me as his bride against my will. I tried to get away and I managed to hold him off, but he's obsessed! I've only acted as a loving bride to keep his temper at bay. But he will never let me be, I don't know how to get away from him."

He nodded in understanding, "You poor lady, fear not, now that you are with me, he won't be able to find you."

Bulma looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "But how can you be so sure?"

"Well, you haven't married him officially yet, correct?" Ginyu asked carefully.

She sniffed, "No, our marriage is not official."

"Then marry _me_ instead! He can have no hold over you if you're _my_ bride," he proposed excitedly.

Bulma smile softly, "Will it work?"

"Of course! Once you're mine, then he can't have a say in the matter," he stated with a sly grin.

Bulma sighed in relief, "Oh Ginyu, you are too kind! With you as my husband, I know I can be happy."

Ginyu chuckled, "You flatter me, my dear."

She looked at him shyly, "Do you think we could celebrate our union with a dance?"

He hesitated, "I would love to my dear, however with my form, I'm terribly clumsy."

She stood up and offered her hand to him, "Then let me help you, it's the least I could do for my new husband."

Ginyu laughed wickedly, "Oh, I love the sound of that. You are so sweet my dear, I can see why Prince Vegeta is so smitten."

He stood up on wobbly legs and placed his hands on top of Bulma’s. She took the lead and softly swayed them, slowly building their dance until it became more lively. "See, your doing wonderfully!" Bulma smiled up at him.

"My dear, you're right! Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Prince Vegeta’s face when I stroll up on stage with you on my arm as my bride. Oh, won't he just fume with anger!" Ginyu threw his head back to release a delighted roar of laughter.

Bulma smiled sweetly, "How about we try a twirl? You're doing so well now."

"Why yes, let's try!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Bulma smiled as she picked up the pace of their dance before spinning Ginyu, forcing him to duck under her arm. But the speed of the dance had him stumble from the turn and his hand slipped from Bulma’s, his feet tripping over one another and he fell back. With a loud splash he fell into the water in surprise and he swam back to the surface, only his head emerging at the top. He chuckled good naturedly, "I'm sure with more practice, we can master dancing together, my dear."

Ginyu felt something pierce the top of his head and he looked up to see Bulma holding her taser gun with the wires connected to his head. "Sorry _my dear_ , I actually had a change of heart. I realized that this isn't going to work out," she said as she turned the dial up on her taser.

Ginyu froze, unsure of what to expect from her device, "M-my dear, what are you trying to say?"

"Don't take this personal Ginyu, but I'm breaking up with you. You see it's _you_ not _me_." Bulma grinned, "And there is only one fairy I want to dance with and that's my husband, Vegeta."

Ginyu's eyes bulged, "You deceived me!"

Bulma shrugged, "How else was I going to get the truth out of you."

"You conniving wretch! Once I've had my revenge on Vegeta! You'll be next!" Ginyu said as he pulled back to prepare to jump out of the water.

"I'd like to see you try," Bulma smirked and just as he was about to launch himself at her, she pulled the trigger.

Ginyu screamed into the sky as electricity raced through his body, his loud, high-pitched voice sent birds disbursing from the trees. Bulma watched the pond light up from the arches of lightning that came off his body, the murky pond water intensified her attack, causing him to twitch uncontrollably in its depths. Bulma didn't stop tasing him until she smelt the faint aroma of burnt flesh. She removed her finger off the trigger to see Ginyu floating belly up on the water, his body twitching every so often and his skin blackened and crisp. She waited a few minutes for him to make any movement, but he was still and Bulma sighed with relief. She reached up to pull out the wires from her gun and tossed them at his body.

Bulma looked around, thinking of a way to get off the lily pad and unsure if it could hold the weight of her aircraft. As she was calculating her next move, she heard the sound of water breaching and she grabbed her dart gun, pivoting on her heel to point it at the new intruder. But she froze when she saw a sea turtle with kind eyes staring at her. "It's alright little girl, I won't hurt you," the turtle stated calmly.

She refused to put her gun down, "Who are you?"

"I'm Umigami, the turtle and I saw what just happened. You're really brave to fight that mean frog," Umigami spoke earnestly.

"Thank you," Bulma said as she lowered her gun. "He was mean to you?"

"Oh, he's mean to everyone! He makes fun of all the animals in the pond… he said I was slow and ugly," he said sadly.

"Well he's wrong, I think you're a handsome turtle and you were fast to come see if I was okay," Bulma smiled at him. 

He smiled back happily, "Thank you little girl!" 

"Not at all," she replied as she put her guns away, not seeing him as a threat.

"I overheard your conversation, are you really Prince Vegeta’s bride?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, we're going to be officially married soon," Bulma replied with a soft smile.

Umigami clapped his flippers together in delight, slightly splashing water on Bulma, "That's so wonderful! Prince Vegeta is a wonderful fairy! He protects those who are weak! He's a great warrior!"

Bulma giggled as she wiped water from her face, "I couldn't agree with you more, but I need to get back to him, that _toad_ took me away from him."

"I can help you!" Umigami cheerfully volunteered.

"Really? I just need to get back on land and I can get home on my own," Bulma explained.

"I would be happy to help you! You defeated that evil frog! Prince Vegeta has a good wife!" He cheered.

"Thank you," Bulma smiled.

Umigami put his flipper out to her, "I'll put you on my back."

"Thanks again," Bulma said as she carefully climbed into his flipper. He then placed her on top of his shell, which she sat down gingerly on and waited for him to move. She jerked back slightly when Umigami began to move but she enjoyed the rush of the movement as she watched the water lilies fly by and the wind feather through her hair.

Umigami reached land in no time and he walked on shore until they were on dry, solid ground. "Is this okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Perfect," she decreed and he smiled as he reached back to pick her up. He set her down gently and Bulma smiled at him gratefully, "I don't know what I would have done without you, thank you so much Umigami!"

He blushed slightly, "Gosh, anything for you."

"Well I better go, I'll try to come visit sometime," Bulma waved as she turned to the open field.

"I'll be waiting," he waved back. Bulma smiled as she moved until she was at a good distance and pulled out a capsule strapped to her thigh. Just as she was about to click it, she heard Umigami's panicked yell, "Wait! Little girl! Come back!"

Bulma turned but she jumped when a panel of glass blocked her path. She turned to move away but she found that she was surrounded by glass and she looked up to realize she was inside a glass jar. The jar moved to scoop her up with the edge, she was pushed over the lip of the jar opening and fell against the glass wall. The jar tilted and she gasped as she tumbled down the side of the jar until she landed hard at the bottom. She quickly scrambled up and began to pound against the glass, "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Whoa, you're a girl not a strange bug!" She heard a voice above her and looked up to see a dark human eye look down at her from the jar opening.

"Let me out of here, dumbass!" Bulma yelled at the human.

The man lifted the jar so that she was eye level with him and she got a good glimpse at her abductor. He was a young man in his mid twenties with long shaggy hair and boyish good looks that was slightly marred with a cross-cross scar on his cheek and one slashed across an eyebrow. "Whoa, you're cute! And so small!"

"Are you listening to me asshole! Let. Me. Out!" Bulma screamed angrily.

"Whoa, no need for that babe, I can hear you just fine," the man said.

"Well if you're ears are working, you'll do what I just said!" Bulma huffed.

"Sure thing, but first I gotta show you to my friends! They won't believe that I talked to an actual girl!" The man paused, "Hey, want to be my girlfriend? My friends will be so jealous!"

Bulma scoffed, "No, I won't be your girlfriend, I'm married!"

The man who was lost in his own thoughts glanced at her with huge, hopeful eyes, "Yeah, we can totally get married! Now I can rub it into my friends' faces that I got married first!"

Bulma’s jaw dropped in disbelief, "What!"

"No worries, babe, my friends are gonna love you!" The man said as he screwed on a punctured lid on the jar began to walk away with her in hand. Bulma cried out as the movement sent her falling back and she landed on her butt hard.

She rubbed her bottom and growled angrily, "How do I get myself into these situations!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner! Thank you for all your amazing comments and kudos! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought! 😘


	7. The Tiniest Interrogation

Vegeta worked his jaw in annoyance as he read the message written in red on the wall of the observatory. He knew something had been immediately wrong when he tried to slip into Bulma’s mind to only find himself in a fog of darkness. He knew that meant that Bulma had been knocked out unconscious as sleep that deep without dreams was the biggest sign. He flew as fast as he could to get to Bulma and went to her house to look for her first. He didn't see any signs that she had returned to her room and he zoomed off to the observatory where he found Bulma’s father pacing back and forth, almost pulling out his hair in worry.

Her father had initially thought that she had gone somewhere with Vegeta when she had not returned home the next morning, but when he came to the observatory, he found the message written in fairy and strange gold powder on the floor. That had been an hour ago. Her father tried to call her but couldn't reach her and Vegeta remembered that she had not taken any communication devices with her the night he last saw her. 

"What does it say?" Dr. Briefs asked, noticing that Vegeta had been glaring at the message. 

"'Prince Vegeta, we'll see who'll get the last dance with your precious bride'," Vegeta repeated the message in a monotone voice. 

"So this is about you and not my daughter! What have you done!" Dr. Briefs yelled in anger. 

Vegeta clenched his fist, "I know who's done this."

"Let me guess, it's someone who wants revenge on you for a slight! I've read all about how fairies are fickle and easily offended," Dr. Briefs sneered. 

"He tried to kill my father," Vegeta replied softly, silencing Bulma’s father. 

"What?" he asked taken aback. 

"This fairy, Ginyu was a famous dancer in fairy world and for reasons I cannot fathom, he developed an attachment to me. He thought I should be king and plotted to murder my father behind our backs. Ginyu is not a fighter but he was strong and could move just a fast as an elite Saiyan warrior. On a special moon celebration, he gave a performance to honor my father, we were all unaware of his actions, as what possible threat could dancer be to a Saiyan warrior," Vegeta explained and turned to look at his father-in-law. 

"Before the performance, Ginyu had provided my father and other warriors with a drink that was so strong that it could even dull a Saiyan's senses. And when he thought the time was right… he struck, and nearly slitted my father's throat before all. But I didn't drink that night, I usually don't as I always want to be prepared for anything, and I managed to stop him before the knife reached my father's throat."

Vegeta turned away to look at the hateful message and snorted in disbelief, "When I caught him, he tried to blame me. Of course my father didn't believe him and the evidence all pointed to Ginyu and I was to carry out his sentence for catching him." Vegeta sighed heavily through his nose, "I thought death would be too good for him, so I decided to take away the thing which he loved most… his dancing. And since he was a pathetic, slimy toad… I turned him into one."

"How awful, my dear boy," Dr. Briefs said sympathetically. 

Vegeta shrugged, "It's not the first time my father or I had an attempt on our lives…" Vegeta growled, "But I should have protected Bulma better."

Dr. Briefs blew out a breath, "My boy, I apologize for my hateful words, and you are not to blame, this… Ginyu is. My concern is what he will do to Bulma."

"Whatever he plans, he will make sure I witness it," Vegeta said through clenched teeth. "I just don't understand how he knew about her, only my father and my trusted guard new about Bulma."

"And you're sure this guard wouldn't have let it slip?" Dr. Briefs asked curiously. 

"Not unless he wants me to rip his wings off," Vegeta said coldly that sent a shiver through the doctor's spine, sensing it was not an empty threat.

"I see, and what do you plan to do?" Dr. Briefs asked carefully. 

"Ginyu was banished into the human world and since he's a frog, he'll need to stay by water. He couldn't have gotten too far, he may have been an accomplished dancer and vain about his appearance, but in other areas in his life he was lazy. I doubt he tried very hard to hide himself," Vegeta explained. 

Dr. Briefs tapped his chin in thought, "If this Ginyu is vain, as you say, then I know a pretty little pond that's close by just east of here. It is situated in a very nice, quiet area in a forest clearing, I've been there once myself and the view is spectacular!" 

Vegeta nodded, "I'll investigate it and I will bring Bulma back."

"Be careful, my boy," Dr. Briefs advised with concern as Vegeta snapped his wings open and flew out of the observatory. 

Vegeta blasted as fast as his wings would allow to the direction Dr. Briefs had pointed out. He zipped through the forest, avoiding branches and birds as he flew until he saw a bright light through a tunnel of trees. He came to a stop when he reached the clearing that Dr. Briefs had described. He saw the pond that was covered in lily pads, aquatic weeds, and purple water lilies as a small rock waterfall poured water into the pond from a small stream and the sun high above was reflected by its blue waters. 

It was very pretty, but Vegeta couldn't see through the taller weeds and flew carefully around the perimeter to check for anything amiss before he ventured inside the pond. Vegeta checked the water, weaving through the weeds to find little openings of lily pads and water lilies. He soon found himself in the center, where there was a large concentration of flowers and as he approached closer he heard a pained groan. Vegeta turned to the weeds that seemed to circle around something in the center and parted the plants to go through. 

Vegeta blinked when he saw a black, crispy creature struggling to pull itself on a lily pad. It took Vegeta a moment to realize that he was staring at the features of a frog. Vegeta flew to hover above the frog that lost its grip and splashed back into the water. It moaned in agony as it tried again to climb on top of the plant. Vegeta could already guess what had happened and smirked in pride at his bride. 

"Here, let me help you," Vegeta said icily as he reached done to grab the frog's wrist, painfully squeezing it as he lifted it up out of the water to toss it on the lily pad. The frog howled unnaturally in pain as he flopped on his back. The frog labored breathing was loud as he tried to flip on his belly. Vegeta waited with his arms crossed over his chest with a bored expression. When the frog righted himself, he opened his eyes and shrieked in terror at the sight of Vegeta. 

"P-prince V-Vegeta!" He managed to croak. 

Vegeta smirked evilly, "Hello Ginyu, something seems different about you."

"I-I was sunbathing earlier and I-I was under the s-sun f-for too l-long," Ginyu stuttered. 

"Oh? Is that so?" Vegeta replied with a tilt of his head. 

"H-how can I b-be of service, y-your highness?" Ginyu bowed low. 

"I'm glad you asked Ginyu, you see, my bride is missing and I'm looking for her," Vegeta said as he coldly looked at Ginyu, who flinched. 

"What does she look like?" Ginyu asked carefully. 

Vegeta shrugged, "She's a typical Saiyan beauty, but wears the royal guard uniform."

Ginyu frowned in confusion, "Then what is Bulma to you if you already have a Saiyan bride?" Ginyu looked up and paled at the feral grin that graced Vegeta’s lips. He backed away slowly from Vegeta, "Y-your h-highness… I…"

Vegeta moved fast and grabbed Ginyu by his throat, "Speak truthfully, toad, what happened to Bulma?" 

Ginyu gripped Vegeta’s arm, grunting in pain as his eyes were wild in fear, "Prince Vegeta, I took her but she got away!" 

"Yes, I can see her handy work, what happened?" Vegeta shook him. 

"S-she tricked me! I tried to get her on my side and I thought she believed my… stories and then we were dancing! I fell in the water, I think it was all a part of her plan and then she somehow called forth lightning! When I came to, she was gone! That's all I know!" Ginyu rushed out his story in a panic. 

Vegeta chuckled darkly, "That's my bride."

"Y-your bride is worthy of you, Prince Vegeta! She cunning, ruthless, and the most gorgeous creature to be seen anywhere in the fairy realm!" Ginyu proclaimed loudly. 

Vegeta tilted his head as he squeezed his neck tighter, causing Ginyu to choke, "Yes she is cunning and gorgeous, but she's only ruthlessness when it's necessary, she's actually a very gentle woman. And you took her from me… tell me, how did you learn of her?" 

"I-I saw her dancing for you on a lotus flower!" Ginyu coughed painfully. 

Vegeta thought back on the day she became his bride and remembered that moment, "I see… but Ginyu, we have another problem."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta?" Ginyu struggled to speak. 

"She's still missing," Vegeta said with silent, cold menace. 

"I don't know where she is! I swear!" Ginyu squirmed in panic. 

"Hmmm, then there is only one thing to do," Vegeta smiled at him unfriendly. 

"Y-yes?" Ginyu swallowed hard. 

"Ginyu, you have committed a crime against the Royal house of Vegeta. For your crime of stealing the bride of the Saiyan Prince your punishment is death," Vegeta announced loudly to the air, his proclamation rang out, echoing into the fairy world for all to hear. 

Ginyu's eyes grew large as he screamed, "No! Please have mercy, Prince Vegeta!" 

"No one touches my bride Ginyu, and you're the perfect example of what happens when you do," Vegeta said as he squeezed Ginyu's throat as he summoned his magic to his hand. 

Ginyu struggled against Vegeta’s grip, only able to chirp in fear as his oxygen was slowly being cut off. Vegeta flooded Ginyu with his magic and smirked with evil glee as Ginyu's head began to inflate and bloat like a balloon. Ginyu shrieked one last time just as his head exploded, blood, flesh and brain matter flew out in all directions, painting the scenery red. Vegeta carelessly tossed Ginyu's headless body aside and peeled a piece of flesh off his cheek with fingers to fling it away. His face and armor were stained with splatters of blood and Vegeta relished in the smell as he tilted his head back to breath in deep in satisfaction, his Saiyan blood roaring in delight. 

"Prince Vegeta! Prince Vegeta!" He heard someone call with the slosh of water. 

He turned to see the turtle Umigami, "You're a long way from home."

Umigami ignored his words, "Prince Vegeta! Your bride! A human took her!" 

Vegeta frowned, "What? Tell me everything you saw."

"I was helping your bride get to land after fighting that bad frog and this human with scars on his cheek came and took her! He put her in a bottle and walked away!" Umigami quickly explained to Vegeta. 

"Which way did he go?" Vegeta said as his wings flicked open. 

Umigami pointed north, "That way."

"Thank you old friend," Vegeta replied as he flew away in a dash. "Bulma, wait for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all your wonderful comments!! 😘 By the way I'm on Twitter now!
> 
> twitter.com/LadyRed52188891


	8. The Tiniest Rescue

Bulma’s stomach rolled as the jar suddenly shifted in a downward motion. There was a loud tapping of the glass hitting a solid surface and all movement stopped, which Bulma sighed in relief. She sat leaning against the glass to keep herself from sliding around inside the jar and because her motion sickness had only gotten worse when the man who captured her, placed a bandana over the jar for his surprise to his friends. She had tried many times to get him to listen to her, banging on the glass and screaming until her voice grew hoarse, but he completely ignored her as he hummed and skipped his way further into the forest. She couldn’t break the glass either and if she tried to do so with any of her items, she would mostly like hurt herself in the process and so she decided to bide her time to escape. 

She heard the man walk away as his whistling began to fade in the distance. Bulma wasn’t sure how long she sat there waiting for something to happen, when she heard voices coming toward her. She recognized the voice of the man that took her, “Man, you seriously won’t believe what I found! You guys are going to flip!”

“Whatever you say, Yamucha,” another male voice spoke, it was genteel compared to Yamucha, who she assumed was the one that caught her.

“This isn’t another one of your pranks is it?” Another voice, this time deeper, spoke with annoyance.

“No guys, this is legit! You’re going to be so surprised with what I have to show you,” Yamucha announced excitedly. Bulma turned green when the jar lifted again as he spoke once more, “Let me introduce to you… my girlfriend!”

As soon as Yamucha lifted the bandana, inspiration struck Bulma and she forced her body to be still and lifeless as though she were a doll. She slightly lowered her eyelids so that she could see what was happening around her as a short bald man with circular tattoos on his forehead peered into the jar. “Uh, Yamucha… I know you’re having trouble keeping a girl, but I don’t think you need to resort to tiny dolls,” he said as he looked her over. Bulma tried to take in her surroundings as they spoke and noticed that there was a small wooden cabin with a brick chimney in the forest clearing behind the bald man with a river winding around the back.

“What? She’s not a doll! She’s real!” Yamucha said as he held the jar up to his eyes and stared at her. Bulma held her breath as she saw his confused expression. “She was walking around, I thought she was a bug and she yelled at me!”

“Nice try, Yamucha,” the other voice said and she could see a taller bald man standing behind Yamucha who had a third eye tattooed to his forehead. She was beginning to wonder what sort of people she was in the presence of.

“I’m telling you guys, she’s alive!” Yamucha exclaimed as he proceeded to gently shake the jar. Bulma forced herself to stay calm and let her body move around the glass limply, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from making a sound. “Come on, I know you’re alive!”

The shorter man sighed exasperated, “Yamucha, knock it off.”

“You’re only embarrassing yourself now,” the taller man said with a scoff and began to walk away.

“No, wait!” Yamucha said as he quickly unscrew the jar and tipped is slowly, forcing Bulma to slide down the glass. Her arm hit the lip of the jar hard and eyes teared up from the effort to keep from yelling out as she tumbled out into Yamucha’s hand. He carefully turned her over face up and pushed her hair away from her face with his pinky. “See, look guys, she’s warm!”

“She’s plastic in the hot sun, of course she’s warm,” the taller man said over his shoulder as he continued on his way to the cabin.

“No, seriously, she’s alive!” Yamucha protested as he held out his hand to his shorter friend. “Krillin, here, you touch her!”

The man, Krillin sighed as he reached over to poke her head slightly and frowned, “Well, she is very lifelike and soft.”

“She’s faking it, I know it!” Yamucha yelled as he poked her arm with his finger, trying to get her to speak or move.

“You know, she looks familiar…” Krillin said as he stroked his chin in thought. “Blue hair… you know, dolls don’t usually have blue hair...” 

“Well fine, if you won’t speak, I’ll just have to make you,” Yamucha growled in frustration at Bulma as he began to walk toward the river and Bulma’s heart raced at the threat in his voice.

“Yamucha, what are you doing?” Krillin yelled as he followed him from behind.

“I’ll show you what I’m talking about,” Yamucha replied and stopped at the edge of the river. Bulma could see that water was rushing fast and she tried not to panic as Yamucha picked her up from the back of her dress before holding her over the river. Her eyes grew wide in fright but even so, she dared not move, hoping that this was all a bluff on his part.

“Yamucha, would you wait a minute, something doesn’t seem right here” Krillin said behind him.

“No, you guys don’t believe me, so I’m going to get proof,” Yamucha said as he shook Bulma. “Come on, if you don’t say something, I’m throwing you in!”

Krillin gasped suddenly, “Wait Yamucha! That looks like Bulma Briefs!” Krillin dashed forward to make a grab for Bulma, but he accidentally knocked Yamucha’s hand. 

Bulma screamed as Yamucha dropped her and sucked in a mouthful of water when she went through the surface of the cold river. She soon couldn’t tell up from down as she went tumbling through the water, unable to get her body to obey and swim. Bulma’s heart pounded in her ears as she couldn’t breath, but the current pushed her up to the surface and she coughed, gasping to get air as she went back under. Bulma’s limbs thrashed around as she tried to push herself toward the edge of the river, however it was useless as the currents were too strong for her to push through. She bobbed up to the surface again, this time she was able to yell a frantic scream for help that sounded like an animalist wail to her own ears. Bulma was thrown back into the freezing water and she struggled again to get out as her limbs were beginning to tire from the exertion. Bulma’s movements were starting slow and her lungs burned from holding her breath for too long as the light around her was dimming. She tried with all her might to fight, thinking of Vegeta. She wanted to see him. Hold him. She didn’t want her life to end this way.

Bulma felt a warm hand grab her wrist. She was quickly pulled out of the water and spewed water out her mouth as she coughed violently to get air as she felt someone hold her close to their chest. Bulma clung to their warmth as she sucked in deep breaths of air, her body trembling from the cold and the trauma. When she was able to breathe a little more normally, she pushed her wet hair away from her face as she looked up at her savior and froze. A man her size was holding her, but his complexion was a deep green hue with pointy ears and penetrating dark eyes. He wore a white turban on top of his head as well as a purple gi and a white cape with massive shoulder guards.

Neither one said a word as they studied each other carefully and that’s when Bulma noticed that he was fluttering massive, translucent dragonfly wings that were only noticeable when the light hit them at the right angle. “You’re a fairy,” Bulma broke the silence.

The man frowned, “I’m a Namekian… a type of fairy.”

“I didn’t realize there were so many different types,” she replied as she noticed that he fangs when he spoke.

“You’re not a fairy?” He asked her as she felt her body grow heavy and her eyes begin to droop from the adrenaline that had disappeared.

Bulma blinked as she felt tiredness seeping into her, “No… I’m human.”

She saw his brows pinch together at her words but lifted her up so that he held her bridal style. “Rest, tiny human. I will seek care for you,” he replied as he carefully flew in the sky. Bulma wanted to argue with him to take her home, but all her strength finally left her body and she slipped into gentle darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know how I'm doing! 😊
> 
> Also, I will be moving and job hunting as I'm having a huge change in my life, so I may not post as often until things settle down. Thank you for all your support! And I hope you still enjoy this story! 😊❤️❤️❤️


	9. The Tiniest Setback

Vegeta could see the footprints of a human male on the ground as he flew, the pressed leaves and broken twigs guiding him towards the man who had his bride. Vegeta forced his wings to beat faster, pushing his body to the limits to get to Bulma, and his heart was beating hard with adrenaline, bloodlust, and worry as he clenched his fist in determination. He knew that she could usually hold her own, but her dream floated up to the surface: her mother in tears, recovering from the fear and helplessness of just having her daughter taken by strangers as Bulma stood strong to comfort her. While Bulma had been seemingly unfazed, he had felt her fear and he promised himself that she would never have to feel that way again. But, he had failed her and put her in danger. He should have warned her that he had enemies to contend with such as Ginyu, as well as many others, and while he knew that she could protect herself, there was much to the fairy world he needed to explain to her. He should have never left her, as his bride she now had a huge target on her back, but he didn’t regret having her as his wife. She was the only one that was meant for him and he would have her by his side for all eternity, whether she liked it or not. He hoped she would forgive him not only for his neglect but for his innate selfish attitude, he was a Saiyan after all. And once she was delivered back into his arms, he was going to make to keep her within arms length if not in his bed… after he made that human suffer for capturing his bride. Death would be too good for him; therefore, he would make a suitable punishment for the cockroach. 

Vegeta’s thoughts were interrupted when he saw a light from a clearing where the footprints led and came to stop. He took in his surroundings quickly without missing a detail, as he had been taught, and saw a little cottage in the clearing. Suddenly, panicked yells caught his attention and he looked to see two human men splashing in a stream, bent over as they as though they were looking for something. “I can’t believe you did this!” The one with long hair yelled.

“Me! You’re the one fucking around!” The short bald one yelled. Vegeta slowly approached them as they continued to splash around, the bald one was red with anger, “How could you drop Bulma Briefs! I’m not going to help you when they put you in prison!”

Vegeta froze in an instant and he then noticed the scars on the other human. He was the one who had taken his Bulma. His innate Saiyan blood came to the forefront, his ears pounded with the sounds of war, bloodlust and the need for revenge. Before he knew it, he was flying overhead of the humans, his face impassive and his eyes cold as ice when he addressed them darkly, “What have you done with Bulma Briefs?”

Both men went rigid and slowly looked up and around, trying to pinpoint where the noise came from when their sight narrowed in on Vegeta, and their eyes grew large in surprise. “You… you’re a fairy!” The bald one said in awe.

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, “I believe I asked you a question. Where is my bride, Bulma Briefs?”

The men paled, and scarred face spoke, “She was married?”

Vegeta glared, “Where is Bulma?”

The bald man’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, “We’re looking for her… she fell in this river.”

Vegeta tried to keep the rising panic in his chest as the atmosphere around him began to plunge several degrees, “Fell? I think the distinct phrase I heard was _drop_.”

“I… I didn’t mean to! She was being stubborn and wouldn’t talk, and I thought… but I accidently… dropped her in the water… but… but we’re looking for her,” the scarred face stuttered, his voice going higher in pitch.

He quickly stopped speaking at the icy deadly look on Vegeta’s face, “You better hope that she is alive by the time I find her, or you will be adding to your crimes.”

“C-crimes?” The scarred face squeaked.

Vegeta looked down at them with disdain, “You have disrespected me, the Prince of all Saiyans and you have disrespected my bride. You put your filthy human hands on what is mine. You shall pay for your indiscretions.”

“What… what are you going to do?” the scarred face man squeaked as he stumbled back.

Vegeta grinned feraly in response. The world around them became eerily silent as though any living creature had sensed a predator amongst them and fled, and only the sound of the breeze and the bubbling of water from the creek could be heard. The sky began to darken overhead, grey clouds swirling above them and both men couldn't look away from Vegeta as lightning crashed and he began to glow with a blue hue.

"Scarred-face human, I'm going take great pleasure in this," Vegeta grin grew as another flash of lightning boomed, his eyes taking on an eerie light in the dark. He brought his hand up in front of the scarred man and his body suddenly seized. 

"Yamcha!" The bald one yelled. 

"What… did you… do to… me?" He choked out as he struggled to move. 

"Nothing yet, human," Vegeta said as he lifted his hand up and Yamcha was lifted from the air. Vegeta squeezed his hand together and the human screamed as his body clenched by an invisible force. Vegeta could help the glee in felt as he watched the human writhing in pain as he tortured him, his Saiyan nature reveled in the sound of the human’s howls. Vegeta was almost glad that Bulma was not here to witness his true nature, but at the same time, he knew that she would understand as her heart was like his.

“Stop!” the bald human tried to run up to Vegeta, but Vegeta lifted his other arm and he could no longer move, grunting as he tried to squirm out of Vegeta’s grasp. “How… is this… possible?”

Vegeta snorted, “You are the presence of the most powerful Saiyan in the fairy realm, my powers are unfathomable to the likes of you.” Vegeta returned his attention to one called Yamcha and lifted him higher into the air, his voice echoing into the sky as he spoke, “Yamcha, for your crime against the Saiyan royal family of stealing the bride of the Prince of Saiyans, I sentence you to live your life as fitting as your existence… miniscule.”

Yamcha let out a guttural scream of agony as his body glowed, his bones started to audibly cracked as his limbs bent in unnatural angles. “Yamcha!” His friend yelled from the top of his lungs as he tried to escape from Vegeta’s hold once more, watching in horror as Yamcha began to shrink and his screams were deafening. Vegeta chuckled darkly as he transformed Yamcha to be the same size as he and Bulma and then swiped his hand away to toss Yamcha onto the bank of the river.

“Oops, I dropped him,” Vegeta laughed evilly, the sound reverberating throughout the forest.

“Yamcha!” his friend panicked.

“And what should I do with you?” Vegeta turned to the other man, who paled in an instant.

“Hey I’m sorry, I had nothing to do with this! I honestly am worried about her too!” The bald human told him, his face sincere.

“I don’t care,” Vegeta said as he began to lift him up.

“Hey!” He heard a yell and Vegeta turned in time to see the black iron of a skillet come his way… then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for disappearing for so long! Life has been crazy, tbh I moved back to the states after living abroad for four years and I just got a new job, and have been training for it. But hopefully things will settle down more and I can get back to my fics more! Thank you for being so patient! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will hopefully be longer and more exciting things are to come! Please leave a comment to let know how I'm doing! 😘
> 
> And thank you rogue_1102 for taking the time to beta this!


End file.
